A Message For Danny
by CinderH
Summary: Danny and Rachel think they have a chance again for happiness, but someone else has other ideas. Some of this has been lounging in my computer for a year now! Not a writer, but just having fun. Many thanks to Irene Claire for gently pushing me to finally get it done and for reading it over and over. Don't own any of them, but a gal can dream.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Rachel

I can't believe that I'm lying in his arms again. As we lay cuddled together, I know this is right and I am where I belong.

When I first called and told him I had some permission slips for Grace on extra classes she wanted to take, he suggested we meet at a little coffee shop about five minutes from his apartment. As I walked in, I spotted him sitting at a table in the back. He's not hard to miss and I noticed over the years that most women do a double take when they see him.

I sat down and Danny accepted the papers while the waitress poured our coffee. After a few uncomfortable seconds, I told him that while I didn't have to have him sign anything, I knew how interested he was with anything that concerned our daughter. I hesitated though when I told him that one of the after school classes would cut into an hour of his time with her during the week. He wasn't happy about that since even five minutes of being with her was precious to him. As we struggled to make small talk the thirty minutes passed quickly. When our coffee was gone Danny said he ought to get to work, but would read the papers and call me in a few days to give them back.

Three days later, Danny called and suggested we meet same time, same place. But, as he handed the permission slips back, he also gave me a brochure about a karate class he wanted to enroll Grace in, that's if she had any interest.

As our coffee arrived, Danny said with a sigh that she was growing up too fast. From there the conversation revolved only around Grace. There were plenty of 'do you remember' and 'how about when she' comments that quickly had us smiling at each other recollecting the early years. Soon the coffee was gone and I stood to leave. I promised to think about the karate class and call him after I'd talked to Grace.

Several days passed before I called and that Grace wanted to take the karate class. I asked if he would like to meet at the same place? This time when I arrived and parked, Danny was waiting outside. Always the gentleman, he opened the car door and we went inside to sit at 'our' booth.

After discussing the class schedule, somehow the conversation ended up reminiscing about us. Soon we were laughing about early dates, places we had gone and the special things we had done. The time seemed to fly and I admit that I was sorry when it ended. As we walked to my car, he opened the door and laid a warm hand on my shoulder. Looking into his blue eyes, I knew that deep down I never stopped loving him. The divorce was entirely my fault. I couldn't bear waiting for that one phone call that might tell me he was never coming back to us, so I left first.

Over the next month, Danny would call and ask if I wasn't busy, would I like to meet for a cup of coffee? And okay, I admit, I called a few times to invite him. We always had Grace as an excuse to get together and to keep things safe. The first time he slid his hands across the table to cover mine, my breath caught as I remembered his warm touches. And even though my wedding ring sparkled as a reminder that I wasn't his anymore, I didn't pull my hands away. Later, at my car door, we shared a gentle kiss before I got in.

Then this morning, as we held hands sitting next to each other, I knew that we either needed to stop meeting or give in. We still loved each other and I was wrong to have ended our marriage by divorcing him. Danny must have felt the same way because he gave me a long look . Knowing that this was what I wanted, I nodded. He threw a few dollars on the table and we left with our coffee cups still full and steaming.

Getting into the Camaro, we didn't talk on the way to his apartment, but as we walked inside, he turned to me and asked 'Rachel, are you sure?' Taking off my wedding ring and setting it down, I answered by giving him a kiss and telling him that he was the one I loved.

Now as I lay close beside him, I know there is no other man I will ever want. I need to tell Stan. How can I pretend anymore when I still love Danny?

Danny

How could I be so lucky to have the only woman I have ever loved and lost, laying besides me in my arms again?

When Rachel first called, all I could think about was not having her come to the office as she suggested, since normally when we get together all we do is fight. The coffee shop close to my apartment sounded public and safe. During that first meeting, we talked about the classes Grace wanted to take. I admit I wasn't happy about one of them taking an hour of my time away from being with her, but Rachel generously offered an extra hour during my weekends. I was actually surprised that by the time we left, we hadn't raised our voices or bickered.

A few days later, after reading the class descriptions and signing them, I called Rachel and suggested we meet so I could return the papers. When she arrived, I was once again struck by her beauty. After the divorce, I'll admit I was very bitter and especially when she tried to take Grace away. But part of me knew I still loved her and I always regretted the hurtful things I'd ever said to her.

Handing her the karate pamphlet, I asked if she thought it would be alright if I enrolled Grace in the upcoming beginner's class if she wanted to join. Not only would it give her more confidence, but I wanted to make sure she would be able to protect herself against boys, if I ever allowed her to date that is. You could imagine my surprise when Rachel agreed it might be good for Grace and after she looked it over would let me know.

Sighing, I told her, that I remembered bringing our baby girl home from the hospital and that time seemed to pass by too quickly. We started laughing about the things Gracie did when she was little and soon our coffee cups were empty. Rachel said she needed to leave for an appointment and I had to get back to work.

A few days passed when Rachel called, asking if we could meet again at the coffee shop. I was waiting outside for her and opened her car door after she parked. It wasn't just that my mother pounded good manners into my head, I wanted to do it for Rachel. Once inside seated at the same back table, with coffee in our cups, the karate class was given a thumbs up. How it got started, I'm not sure, but we began sharing memories of our early dates; the places and things we had done together. As we laughed and I looked into her sparkling eyes, I knew that as hard as I had tried, I never stopped loving her.

Over the next month, we met for coffee and soon it became a ritual that happened several times a week. We always used Grace as an excuse for our meetings, but it was more than that because I don't think either of us wanted to actually admit out loud the feelings we still had for each other.

Then one day her hands were laying on the table and I couldn't help slowly sliding mine over to cover hers. Stan's huge diamond ring was a glaring reminder that she was now another man's wife. But later before she drove off, we shared a kiss at the car door.

This morning, as we sat next to each other holding hands, I knew that we needed to decide if we should continue our relationship. I loved her and knew she felt the same, but she was now re-married. And while I wasn't happy about anyone breaking their marriage vows, I also knew that Rachel's heart was still mine.

When I looked at her, she nodded in understanding. Leaving our untouched coffee cups, I dropped a few dollars on the table and we walked out to my Camaro. We didn't speak on the way to my apartment, but once inside I asked if she was sure. When she took off her wedding ring and kissed me, my heart soared as I took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

Later, with my arms around her, I knew that she was the only woman I want. I needed her and Grace with me where they belonged.

Stan

Yeah, I know she is having an affair with her ex husband. I have the pictures of them together to prove it. It started off so innocently. Rachel told me she needed to talk to him about a few classes Grace wanted to take and that he'd suggested they'd meet for coffee to discuss it. As if it were just a cup of coffee. Do they both think I was born yesterday?

They reminisced about Grace when she was little and the things they did during their marriage. The heated stares and both remembering what they use to have started not long after that. They were so involved in each other that they never noticed the man who always sat at a nearby booth reading his newspaper and doing the daily crossword puzzle. See, he takes good notes and always reports back to me after they leave.

So I really wasn't surprised when Rachel started to avoid me. But I think I'll plan a family vacation somewhere to help her make up her mind. You know, I can't really stop her from thinking about him, but I promise this, I will never let him take her from me.

As I pick up the phone to dial an old acquaintance who has helped me out before, the question comes to my mind of how should it end for Detective Danny Williams?


	2. Ch 1

OK, here it goes. Mahalo for reading and the reviews. Irene Claire deserves tons of praise for her encouragement to get this done.

* * *

1.

It was another cloudless, sunny afternoon. Rachel had picked Grace up from school and they were on the way home since classes ended early for vacation. Walking into the house, Rachel stopped in surprised when she saw suitcases sitting by the front door with Stan waiting in the other room.

"What's going on Stanley?" Rachel asked. A small hope sparked inside her hoping that maybe he would say he was leaving, but then spotting Grace's small bag sitting next to hers, she knew that wasn't the case.

Stan put on the smile he used when he wanted to charm someone as he came into the room. "Good, you're home! I decided a week away might be fun. I've booked a flight and hotel in San Diego as a surprise.

"But, I don't think..." Rachel started to say, knowing how this would change her plans. She had told Danny that on Saturday she intended to tell Stan that their marriage was over. But before she could continue, Stan turned to Grace.

"You know Grace, there might be a trip to Disneyland that's part of the surprise. But we'll have to hurry since our flight leaves in two hours". At Grace's squeal of joy, Rachel decided to keep quiet thinking that she would tell him when they came back home.

"Alright Stan." Rachel said giving in. "I suppose it might be fun, although I wish you'd had told me about this earlier. Grace, go quickly and see if you have everything you want to take while I check my bag. Stan, I need to call Danny and let him know, since this was his scheduled weekend with Grace."

Carrying the suitcase back upstairs, she pushed the bedroom door closed. Setting the suitcase on the bed she opened her phone and hit Danny's speed dial number .

Looking at the new information they received, Steve, Chin, Kono and Danny were discussing the recent developments in a new case they were assisting HPD with. As Danny's phone started to ring, he glanced down to check the caller ID since he hadn't programmed any certain ring tone in for Rachel. He didn't want the team to know they were meeting yet and he knew that Steve would figure something was up if he was getting more than the average number of calls from her.

"Ah, sorry, but I've got to take this call." Danny said apologetically while walking towards his office, phone still ringing. It wasn't until he was behind his closed-door, with his back turned toward the interested group watching him, that he quietly answered it.

"There he goes again with the secret calls" Steve growled. "What is going on with him lately? I'm almost tempted to steal his phone to see who these calls are from and what this is about."

"Bad move boss. You know he'd never forgive you if you tried that." Kono replied.

"I know, and I won't, but what if he's into something that he really ought to have backup for? Maybe it's something to do with Matt." Steve ran his hand though his short hair in obvious frustration.

Chin gave Steve a stern look. "Now Steve, I'm sure Danny will tell us if he needs our help."

Safe inside his office, Danny couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when he answered. "Hey Babe, what's up?"

"Danny, I've just got a second and I need you to listen. Stan's booked us on a trip to California for a week. I think he knows something is up, but it'd be better if I just go along with his plans. I'll talk to him once we get back." Rachel whispered quickly. Suddenly, the door started to swing open so slightly louder she added "Daniel, I know this is going to cut into your weekend with Grace, but I'll make it up to you once we're back."

Danny could feel his blood pressure building as Rachel was talking. "Rachel, did he threaten you? Do you want me to come over? Wait, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Rachel was aware Stan was watching her as she spoke. "No Daniel, we'll have the driver take us to the airport. I know you want to see Grace before we go, but we're getting ready to leave now. How about once we get back Grace can stay with you two weekends in a row?" Rachel knew how hot-tempered her ex-husband was and hoped he would get the message that she needed to handle this her way.

Sighing, Danny gave in. "Alright Rachel. I'm not at all happy about this and I don't think you are either, but I suppose we can put our plans on hold for a while. Promise me that if he tries anything, you and Grace will get away from him and call me. Please give Grace a kiss from me and tell her Danno loves her. Call me when you get settled so I know where you'll be staying."

"I'll tell her Danny and I'm sure she'll want to call you while we're there. I'll talk to you later." Rachel wanted to tell Danny that she loved him but Stan was still glaring at her.

"Rachel, we need to leave immediately. Danny didn't give you any trouble, did he?" Stan wished he had been able to hear what Rachel was whispering before he'd opened the door.

"No, but he's disappointed since he already had something planned with Grace this weekend." Rachel sat her cell phone down on the bed while putting a light weight sweater in her bag. As she was zipping it shut, the bag bumped against the phone which slipped to the floor unnoticed. "Alright Stan, I'm ready now."

As they were getting into the car, Rachel checked her purse and noticed her phone wasn't in its usual spot. "Oh Stan, I forgot my phone. I'll just be a moment." As she made a move to get out of the car, Stan quickly opened his door.

"That's alright dear, I'll run up and get it." Going upstairs to their room, Stan spotted the phone on the floor and picked it up. Impulsively he made a decision. Turning it off he pushed it underneath the comforter so it wasn't visible. _" Now try calling her Detective Williams", _he thought.

Getting back into the car, Rachel asked for her phone. "Oh I couldn't find it, and we don't have time to look. What's so important that you can't go a few days without it?" Stanley questioned.

As the car sped towards the airport and Stan's surprise trip to California, Danny moved to the window to stare out at the bright Hawaiian sunlight. Frowning, he wondered how everything could suddenly get so messed up. Rachel was going to tell Stan she wanted a divorce in a few days so they could start apartment hunting. Now their plans would be put off for another few weeks. He was impatient to have Rachel and Grace back with him so they could be a family again. Slipping the cell phone back into his pocket, he turned around in time to see the other three team members intently watching him. When they noticed that Danny was now observing them, they quickly glanced down at the opened files and tried not to look guilty.

Danny crossed the room and opened his office door. "Sorry about that. So are we anywhere closer to figuring out who the second shooter might be?"

"No, and I think we need to call it a day." Steve stated.

Kono immediately seconded the idea. "Great! Chin, grab you stuff and I'll drop you off. There's enough time for me to hit a few waves," she said grinning.

After Chin and Kono left, Danny walked out of his office carrying his laptop. As he turned off the lights, Steve, knowing he shouldn't question Danny but feeling something wasn't right casually asked, "So who was on the phone?"

"Hmm...it was my sister. She just wanted to see what I was sending for dad's birthday next month." Danny could tell by the look Steve gave him that he didn't believe a word. "Come on, I've got some stuff to do at the apartment after I drop you off."

"Stuff like...?" Steve asked wondering if Danny would shoot him if he came right out and asked what was going on.

"Bills Steven. You know those little pieces of paper we receive in the mail from other people who want our hard-earned dollars?" Danny replied. Although he felt bad about misleading his friend he wasn't feeling up to a lecture from Steve yet.

Once they arrived at Steve's house, he gripped the handle to open the car door, but hesitating he asked, "Want to come in for a few beers?"

Danny knew that several times lately, he had hurt Steve's feelings when he begged off going to a game or coming over when he thought he might be able to see Rachel. He would be able to tell them all soon enough but tonight decided that he needed to make it up to his friend. Turning off the Camaro, he grinned at his partner. "Lead the way, oh Super Seal. I've got bills to pay, but what the heck."

An hour later, Danny grabbed his keys. "Okay, I have to get home. Want me to pick you up in the morning?"

"Thanks, no." Steve replied. "I've got that early morning chat with the governor, so I'll see you at the office around ten o'clock. But I'm glad you came in. I...ah, haven't seen much of you lately."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about that. I've had a few things going on but they should be finished up in a few weeks." Danny said hoping Steve would just leave it at that. "Alright, I'll see you sometime tomorrow." he replied while quickly crossing the living room toward the door.


	3. Ch 2

Thank you to those who left reviews. I hope you're enjoying it.

* * *

2.

The next day, the team caught a lucky break. Danny's informant called to tell him that the two shooters were at a run down hotel on the North Shore. Quietly the team stood outside the room door and at Steve's shout of _Five-0_, the door kicked in and the two men were easily subdued.

Back at the office, Steve declared that after the trying week, steaks would be at his house. Kono agreed saying she'd make a salad while Chin offered to bring several side dishes. Turning to look at Danny they paused, waiting to see if he would have an excuse why he couldn't come.

"I'll take mine medium and I guess that leaves the beer for me. Hey Kono, I'll bring some of that Bubbly Pink Moscato you like." Danny said surprising them.

"Mmmm, I love that stuff. Thanks, that would be great." Kono replied. "Alright, Chin and I will see you two in an hour or two."

After the cousins left, Danny turned off his light and picked up his keys. As they arrived at their vehicles, he told Steve, "I'm going to run home and put on some jeans. I'll be over in about an hour?"

"That sounds good. Hey, we can take a ride in my new boat. How about a short sunset cruise?"

Steve had purchased the used bow-rider several weeks earlier. Danny had promptly named it the SS Ammo Dump and during the last week teased his partner by softly whistling the theme to Gilligan's Island. Still not believing Danny would show up but hoping he would, Steve got into his truck. "I'll see you then."

As he arrived home twenty minutes later, one of the short, but daily rainstorms hit. Hurrying inside, Danny decided since he was already wet, he might as well wash up. After a quick hot shower and a change of clothes, he grabbed his gun, cell phone and keys off the counter. He was happy the team was getting together tonight as he decided to tell them his and Rachel's good news. Danny knew they would have reservations seeing as how things with Rachel had at times been rocky. But he figured once he told them that she was planning on divorcing Stan, he knew they would be supportive anyway they could.

Pulling up to a small store he usually shopped at which was close to his apartment, he frowned when he noticed the parking spaces in front of the store blocked off. A sign warning 'wet paint' stood in the parking lot so he parked along the side of the building. Before getting out of the car he locked the gun in the glove box. As he exited the Camaro, he locked the door and sliding the keys into his pocket stopped a moment to polish a spot on the mirror.

Danny heard the soft crunch of gravel behind him. He turned quickly and by habit reached for his gun only realizing too late that he'd just locked it up. Barely having time to see the faces of two men who were standing in front of him, he was caught off guard when he felt a blunt object strike his chest.

The blow caused Danny to stumble back . Before he could catch his balance, he fell backwards striking the back of his head on the top of the door frame. Stars danced before his eyes and his vision grayed as he fell to his knees. Before he could recover, pain exploded in his side.

Dropping to his hands and knees, Danny was positive he felt his ribs crack when viciously one of his attackers kicked him in the side. Something hard landed across his back as the man kicked him again.

Trying in vain to stand, they paused allowing him to get partway to his knees before another intense pain would once again land him down flat on the ground. Over the pounding in his head, he heard one of them urge on the other by ordering in a too eager voice _'go on...do it...hit him again'_. Suddenly a boot smashed down on his left hand making Danny gasp painfully.

Confused and on the verge of passing out, Danny was dimly aware that all was quiet. Painfully trying to draw a breath, he jumped when one of his attackers spoke to him. In a low voice the man said, "Hey lover boy, we've got a message for you from a friend of ours. You remember this...she's not yours. She never will be." Unexpectedly once again he felt pain as he was hit in the side and everything faded away.

It was dark when Danny finally regained consciousness. Cold and wet, painful sensations shot through his body when he tried to move. Dazed he recalled what happened and lifted his head slightly to look around. Seeing the underside of a car, he realized he was laying behind the Camaro. His head throbbed and he felt like he was going to be sick. Carefully sitting up he touched the back of his head, wincing when he felt a painful gash.

The street was quiet and in the distance thunder rumbled in the dark sky. Wondering how long he had laid on the wet ground, he struggled to his knees. Weakly, Danny gripped the bumper leaving a red palm print as he tried to steady himself. A wave of dizziness hit, forcing him to rest his forehead on the cool trunk.

Standing up, Danny trembled from pain and shock. He knew he needed to sit down before he passed out again. Using the side of the car to steady himself, he staggered to the driver's door. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his keys but forgetting his injured hand, grasped the handle and flinched when pain shot up his arm. Finally tugging the door open he carefully lowered himself on the seat.

Danny realized that he shouldn't drive, but knowing his apartment was only a few blocks away with the promise of a bed pulled at him. Feeling sick, he closed his eyes and laid his head back but jerked forward when the cut on his head connected with the head rest. Gently he felt the sticky cut again. As he put his hand back on the steering wheel the blood spots he was leaving went unnoticed.

Gently shifting he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, dismayed to see it was damaged probably when his assailants were kicking him. Dropping it on the passenger seat he gripped the wheel again when a wave of dizziness hit. Every breath he took hurt and the slightest movement caused intense pain in his back and sides.

Knowing he needed to see a doctor, Danny closed his eyes to rest a moment leaning his head gently against the driver's window.

The next time Danny was awake, his forehead was laying against the steering wheel. Recognizing blurred objects, he realized he was at his apartment. He didn't remember starting the car, let alone driving home and prayed that he hadn't caused any damage or accidents.

Leaning over slightly he reached across the console reaching for his cell phone. Feeling the familiar shape, he grasped it painfully in his fingers. His apartment looked miles away, but knowing a bed waited inside, he gently turned to pull the door handle with his good hand.

Groaning with the effort, he finally pushed open the car door and staggered towards his apartment. After trying several times to fit the key in the wavering lock he finally managed to open the door. Sliding in and nudging it shut, he thought _"The bed...just a little further."_

Scarcely able to stand and very confused, he looked at the phone, frowning when he saw the screen cracked. Not sure if it would still work he was relieved when it powered on. Stumbling, Danny took several steps into the room as he tried to focus on the tiny buttons. But just as he was getting ready to touch Steve's speed dial, the blackness he'd been fighting won. Danny sank to the floor unconscious with the phone landing a few feet away.


	4. Ch 3

Once again, thank you to everyone who is reading, following and reviewing. And huge thanks to my wonderful beta, Irene Claire.

* * *

3.

Steve was really furious this time. Danny had promised to show up and then they hadn't heard from him. "He could have at least called us." Steve raged. "What has gotten into him the last month, coming in and leaving again right away after checking his computer? Do either of you know what he's up to?" He would never admit to his co-workers, but he was also a bit hurt that Danny was hiding something from him.

Chin looked at both Steve and Kono and shrugging answered. "Maybe he's doing more undercover work on his own? I mean it wouldn't be the first time that he's gotten into something and closed a case by himself or dug up something interesting for us to work on."

Kono took a deep breath and looked away. "Spill it, what's going on?" Steve demanded.

"Well, what if it's not a case at all?" Kono relied. "What if Danny has found someone special again?"

"No way", Steve answered, "Danny won't admit it, but he still loves Rachel." But Kono's idea left him wondering. Stabbing his finger on Danny's number again, he waited but it went to voice mail.

Later that night, as the cousins were leaving, Chin asked Steve if he thought they ought to drive by Danny's apartment just to make sure everything was alright. "No, he's probably out on one of his mystery meetings again. I'll go over there tomorrow and get to the bottom of this," he told them.

Waking up later than he normally did the next morning, Steve stretched. Thinking over the previous evening he decided to swim first then go to Danny's afterward. Grabbing his trunks, he headed out the back to let the soothing warm water take care of his tensions. An hour later, driving his Silverado towards Danny's apartment, he thought about what Kono said. Maybe she was right and there was someone in his partner's life, but why wouldn't he have mentioned it?

Arriving at Danny's apartment complex, he pulled into the lot and noticed the Camaro was sitting several spots away from where Danny normally parked. It was slightly crooked within the white lines and one front tire was halfway up the curb. He also spotted a dark smudge by the back bumper.

"_Oh man, someone's hit the Camaro __hard enough to get paint on the bumper. Danny will flip out when he sees that." _he thought to himself.

Turning off his truck, Steve got out and walked to the back of the car to inspect it for damage. But it wasn't paint that he was looking at; it was dried blood. His heart started to race as he walked slowly along the driver's side halting at the sight of more blood spots dotting the side. Stopping at the driver's door he stared at a reddish streak which started at the top frame and continued down the window staining the side of the door to end at the bottom frame. "Oh god no." he whispered.

In a panic, Steve ran towards the apartment door. Noticing dried blood on the doorknob, he yelled Danny's name as he pushed on the door. He was surprised when it swung open easily.

Finding his friend laying unconscious on the floor, Steve dropped to his knees at his partner's side. Seeing the gash on the back of Danny's head, he hesitated a second before checking for a pulse. Relieved to find one even though it was very faint, he quickly called 911, giving his badge number and the address.

Danny was dirty, his clothes torn, damp and he was shivering. As Steve ran his hand lightly along Danny's back, he was startled to hear a low moan. "Danny... Danny can you hear me?" he asked. Receiving no reply, he quickly dialed Chin.

"Chin, it's Danny. He's been attacked."

"Steve, what happened? Where are you? How bad is he hurt?" The questions burst out of Chin as he grabbed his keys and rushed out the door.

"We're at his apartment, but I don't think it happened here. He's unconscious and his pulse is very weak." Steve could hear Chin's keys jingling and the slamming of a door as he ran towards his car. "I just arrived and found him. Medics are on the way. He...he looks really bad. Can you call Kono?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'll call her." Chin replied "Keep calm, Steve. I know how close you two are. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

As shallow as Danny's breathing was, Steve hoped he had ten minutes. Calling 911 again, he demanded to know how far away the medics were and was told they should be there in several minutes.

Laying a hand on Danny's shoulder, he heard Danny whimper and felt him shift away like he was trying to get away from the light pressure. Holding his breath and slowly lifting the torn tee-shirt, Steve felt sick when he saw bruises already turned dark, angry colors.

Feeling tears in his eyes, he blinked them away knowing he wouldn't be helping his partner by getting emotional. Finally hearing a car squeal to a halt, he heard running footsteps and looked up to see Chin coming into the room. Once inside, Chin gasped when he saw Danny's back.

Squatting down, Chin lightly put a hand on Danny's back. "Steve, he's so cold. Where's the ambulance?"

"I called again and they'll be here any second." Steve tried to talk to him once more. "Danny, its Steve and Chin, can you hear me?" Thankfully, they suddenly heard sirens in the distance.

Danny roused slightly at Steve's voice. Confused, he could hear his two friends, but the effort to talk was almost too much. At the same time he didn't like the panicky sound he heard in Steve's voice. Groaning, he mumbled softly "hurts... hard to...breathe..."

"Hold on Danny," Chin said soothingly, "medics are almost here".

Danny spoke again, so quietly Steve and Chin had to lean further down to hear him. Trying to get the words out he said slowly, "St...Steve, tried... tried, couldn't...get up. They...kept... 'M sorry." His energy gone, Danny passed out again.

Kono and the medics arrived at the door at the same time. "Oh my god, Danny!" she choked out as the paramedics moved inside and started to set up.

Seeing the bruising on Danny's lower back where his shirt was still pulled up, one of them started cutting it up the middle. Kono let out a strangled gasp when the shirt was moved aside and they saw the other bruises. When they noticed the bruise near the base of his neck, Kono's eyes filled with tears and she choked back a sob. Stooping down and intending to touch Danny, one of the medics said "Uh, maybe it would be better if everyone waited outside while we get him ready to transport."

"Come on Kono," Chin stood up and pulled Kono to her feet. As he started to gently push her toward the door he could see that she was having a hard time keeping it together.

"I'm staying here." Steve told the two paramedics.

"Alright but stay back while we work." the other one replied while calling the hospital on their radio.

Steve tried to follow what was going on, but most of it was a blur. All he could focus on was the fact that his partner, his best friend, was lying there barely breathing after being beaten. The dark bruises reminded him that last night they were supposed to be together laughing and drinking beer. Guiltily he remembered complaining when Danny didn't call or show up. Who knew how long he'd been laying here needing help.

After helping to lift Danny on a stretcher he followed it out of the apartment. Glancing at Chin and Kono, he noticed Chin was trying to stay calm, his arm around Kono. Tears were swimming in Kono's eyes as she struggled to hold them back.

As all three watched the stretcher being placed in the back of the ambulance, Steve started forward. "I'm riding with Danny. Have HPD start processing the Camaro and apartment."

"We'll get them started and then Kono and I will come to the hospital." Putting his hand on Steve's shoulder, Chin tried to comfort him. "Steve, he's strong. He'll be alright."

In the ambulance, Steve sat with his hand lightly on Danny's shoulder. Danny hadn't regained consciousness and listening to the screaming sirens, the medic relaying information to the hospital and the beeping of the machines, Steve felt helpless.

He wanted to shake Danny; demanding that he wake up. He wanted him to wave his arms around and give him hell for kicking in the suspect's door which seemed so long ago. But Danny stubbornly lay still with an oxygen mask covering his mouth and his chest barely rising.


	5. Ch 4

Here's the next one and I warn you - it's got medical stuff in it and I am not in the medical profession. So if you read something that sounds like it's not possible, please take it with a grain of salt. I did research but it makes my head swim reading too much. Many thanks to Irene Claire for catching all my boo boos. And thanks to those who have left the nice reviews.

* * *

4.

When they arrived at the hospital, Danny was rushed away to the trauma room for evaluation. Steve stood alone just staring at the closed doors; praying soon somebody would come out and tell him Danny would be fine. It wasn't until he felt his arm being gently shaken that he realized a nurse was talking to him. "Commander, I need you to fill out these forms for Detective Williams. We have in our files that you're listed as his next of kin." she said kindly.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, I was..." Steve slowly replied, as he noticed that her name tag said _Janice_.

"I understand. We know how close Five-0 is and I know he's your partner. Come on, sit down and I'll bring you some coffee." she said warmly.

It wasn't long before Chin and Kono hurried in. Glancing around they spotted Steve alone sitting in a corner and hurried over. "Steve, any news yet?" Kono asked quickly. Steve noticed her red eyes; she must have cried after he left.

Steve took Kono's hand and lightly squeezed it. "They took him right in. Nobody has said anything yet. If they don't come out in a few minutes, I'm going in there to see how he is." Steve threatened. Lowering his voice he told them,"Danny's alone back there. I should be with him."

"We've got to give them some time, Steve." Chin advised.

"We don't even know how badly he's been hurt. What if he..." Kono said slowly breaking off when she saw Steve's stricken face. "Yes, he needs someone with him, in case..." As her eyes filled with tears thinking of the possibility they might not see their friend again, she turned and walked across the room.

Chin was equally upset but tried to calm his friends down. "Guys, Danny is strong and determined. It might take a while but he's going to be alright. And we'll be there to help him."

Looking over at her boss and cousin, Kono saw how Steve was trying to hide just how shook up he was. Crossing the room, she stopped and wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a comforting hug. "You know, Chin's right. Danny will be okay."

As they waited, Janice brought over three fresh cups of coffee. "I'll see if I can get an update for you." she said kindly.

Twenty minutes later, she came back to offer them some news. "Doctor Una said he won't be too much longer. He'll be able to tell you the extent of Detective William's injuries. I'm sorry I can't give you more."

While sipping her coffee, Kono thought of something. "Was Danny conscious when you found him? Did he ever say anything?"

Chin glanced at Steve. He sat silent, staring intently at the trauma room door, tense and ready to pounce when anyone came out. "Yes, he was awake for a few seconds. He didn't say anything that would us find who did this though. Danny almost sounded like he was apologizing for not being able to fight back." Chin told her. Putting a hand on Steve's arm to get his attention he continued. "Steve, did you hear Danny say 'they'? There must have been at least two attackers."

"Yeah, I heard him. Did HPD find anything before you left?" Steve asked.

"Not much. But Duke said he'd call as soon as they find anything. It looks like Danny was shoved into the car which caused the wound to the back of his head. We found some blond hair mixed in the blood at the top of the door." Chin replied.

"Did you see those bruises on his back?" Kono said softly. "What did they hit him with? What if he can't...what if he's...?" Getting up, she moved away from the other two and disappeared around the corner. Leaning against the wall, she wiped at tears that were starting to fall. Suddenly she found herself enfolded in strong arms.

"I know, Kono. I had the same thought. But we just have to believe that he's going to come out of this alright." Steve whispered.

Kono let herself be held for a moment, while regaining composure. When Steve moved away, she nodded, letting him know that she was better. A moment later Chin came around the corner. "Doctor wants to talk to us." he said.

All three moved back to where Doctor Una waited for them. "Doctor Una, this is Commander Steve McGarrett and Officer Kono Kalakaua." Chin introduced as they all sat down. "Steve is Danny's partner and was the one that found him this morning."

"I wish I could have met you under different circumstances." Doctor Una said. "Five-0 has my highest respect for what you've done for Oahu. After our examination, we've determined that Detective Williams has two cracked ribs on his left side, and severe bruising on the right side including the kidney. There is also bruising to the sternum. When you found him, was he conscience at all?"

Steve looked at Chin then the doctor. "Only for a moment. He knew who we were though."

Briefly looking at his tablet, Doctor Una thought a moment. "He might have but he's got a grade three concussion and memory loss is typical. We are dealing with a bit of mild shock, but that's to be expected due to the severity of his injuries. He's also having trouble breathing so we've inserted a ventilator, but hope that we will be able to remove it soon. As you know, he has been hit multiple times across his upper and lower back with some sort of object, most likely a metal pole or baseball bat. He is currently having a CAT scan done and then we will do an MRI to determine the extent of any damage to his spinal column."

Doctor Una glanced at each Danny's teammates. "There is also tenderness and bruising on both sides along the rib cage. He has some broken bones in his left hand along with various cuts. We don't think he has a skull fracture, but the CAT scan will tell us more. He hasn't regained consciousness yet and will be admitted to ICU after testing. I'll have a nurse let you know when he's settled into a room. I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you for now."

Kono took a deep breath and asked what they all wanted to know. "Doctor, Danny's going to be okay, isn't he? I mean, he's not going to...he is going to make it?"

"Right now, even though he's got some very serious injuries, I'd say his chances of recovery are very good. Of course, there is a possibility of complications later but we'll know more after the test results are back." Doctor Una said as he stood up. "He's going to have to take it easy for a while and will need some help. Now I really need to get back to my patient."

"Mahalo doctor." Chin said thanking him. After the doctor left he sighed. "Come on; let's go get some fresh coffee. I'll tell them at the nurse's station to call us when they have more news."

"I think I'll just wait here." Steve said.

"Steve, Danny is getting the best of care. There's nothing we can do at the moment. I'll make sure they call the instant we can see him." Kono replied. "Do you think Chin and I want him to find out that you were sitting here stressing out when you could be having a bad cup of hospital coffee instead? Come on, he probably won't be in a room for a few hours."

Pulling Steve to his feet, Kono managed to steer him toward the elevators. Knowing that they would have a fight on their hands trying to get him to leave Danny's bedside, she knew he needed to eat something now before he took up a vigil waiting for Danny to wake up.

Steve was moodily pacing in the cafeteria when Kono's cell phone rang several hours later. She answered it quickly and he stopped long enough to hear her say that they would be there in a few minutes.

Kono looked up at Steve and nodded. "That was Janice. He's done and will be in his room in about thirty minutes or so."

Impatiently, they forced themselves to wait another fifteen minutes before throwing away their half empty cups. But as they walked towards the elevators, Steve's phone started to ring. Glancing at the caller ID, he frowned and then answered. "Yes Governor. No, he's just getting done with the tests they were running. No, we don't know yet, but I'll call you once we do."

Pressing the end button, Steve shared the brief conversation. "He heard about Danny and just wanted an update."

Once on the floor, they again sat down on the hard plastic chairs waiting for someone to tell them when they could see Danny. Eventually, an elevator door at the end of the hallway opened and out rolled a bed with several nurses walking along side. The bed was wheeled towards one of the rooms where it drew their attention.

As they hurried over they could see it was Danny, but he was quickly wheeled into a room with one of the nurses shutting the door.

"I'm sorry," Janice told them as she came over. "They need to get him settled and then you can go in. But I can only allow one at a time for five minutes."

It didn't take long for the door open and for one of the nurse's to step out. She motioned to them that it was now alright to see their friend.

Steve motioned to Chin and he walked inside. Taking a deep breath, Chin approached the bed. The ventilator made a steady hissing sound as he took in all the machines surrounding the bed. "Hey brah," Chin murmured lightly laying his hand on Danny's shoulder. "We're here for you. Stay strong. Don't be quiet too long." Standing there a moment longer, he turned and left the room.

Kono looked at Chin's face, noticing it looked a little paler than normal. Glancing at Steve, he nodded his head for her to go next. Slowly walking in, she caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she struggled with her emotions. Moving to Danny's bedside, she could feel tears welling in her eyes again as she leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Need you to wake up Danny. When you're feeling better, we're going to go out and catch a wave along with a hefty cheese pizza afterwards." Tears running down her face, Kono squeezed his arm. Wiping her eyes, she left the room.

Steve turned to the other two. "Why don't you both go and see if Duke has found anything yet. I'll give you a call later."

"Steve..." Kono began.

"No, I have to stay here... at least for a while, even if he doesn't know I'm here Kono." Steve answered.

"Alright, we'll go check to see if they've found anything. Do you want me to call Rachel?" Chin asked.

"No, I'll call her." Steve replied quickly. As Chin and Kono headed towards the elevators, Steve turned back towards Danny's room. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he walked in. He had seen injured men and women before, but this time it was Danny. Danny was closer to him than anyone, including his own sister.

Nearing the bed, he gazed at the different life saving machines, hearing their constant soft beeping. But once at Danny's side, he couldn't help the sharp intake of breath when he looked at his friend. Danny was pale and looked smaller than he was. The bruises he could see were a sharp contrast to the white sheets. The ventilator made a constant whooshing noise sounded loud in the otherwise quiet room. Several of his fingers were braced.

Doctor Una was suddenly beside Steve. "We want to get him off the ventilator as soon as we can so we can roll him on his side. We'll have to be careful of the ribs, but his back is going to be very painful. Ventilators can help with breathing, but they can also cause pneumonia. He's going to be very sore for a several weeks until the bruises starts to heal and he'll have to take it easy because of the cracked ribs. Those should take between four to eight weeks before they're healed."

"What I was concerned about, the MRI, surprisingly came back with no injuries to the spinal column." At Steve's obvious relief, the doctor continued. "But we will be dealing with swelling and that can cause significant problems in several of the areas where he was hit. I am worried most about the concussion." The doctor paused then asked, "Do you know who did this to him?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet in this investigation," Steve replied, "but I can promise when I find them, they will pay for this."

The doctor took a deep breath. "Commander...I know you won't like this, but I would prefer you leave for the evening as we want to monitor him and the nurses on this floor won't want to keep tripping over you since there isn't much room in here. I'm going to order another round of tests later tonight, so he won't even be in here for for several hours. You can stay a few more minutes but then go home and get some rest. We'll call you if there are any changes." As Steve opened his mouth to protest, Doctor Una cut him off. "I know he's your partner, but there isn't anything you can do at the moment. Trust me; he'll need you more after he wakes up."

Steve chuckled. "You're right. I don't like it, but I do need to call his ex-wife and let her know what happened. Hopefully HPD has something to work with. You will call me the instant there are any changes?" At the doctor's nod, Steve agreed. "Alright, I'll be back early in the morning, and hopefully before he wakes up."

After the doctor left the room, Steve picked up and gently squeezed Danny's hand. While he knew his friend was unconscious, that didn't stop him from wishing Danny would return the pressure. "Danny, I'm so sorry. I didn't have your back. But I promise you, once I find who did this… well let's just say they are not going to enjoy what I'm going to do to them. I'll be back soon." Standing there another moment he turned and left the room.

Giving the nurses his cell number, he exited the building. After getting into his truck, he pulled out his cell and called Rachel, surprised when it went to voice mail. "Uh, Rachel, this is Steve McGarrett. Can you please give me a call about Danny as soon as possible?" Then he called Chin. "You find anything yet?" he asked.

"Kono did. Meet us at the convenience store four blocks from Danny's on Puki Street." Chin told him.


	6. Ch 5

More of that medical stuff. Here's the salt shaker just in case. I'm tickled with the kind reviews. Again, thank you for reading.

* * *

#5

Steve turned his truck towards the store and within fifteen minutes pulled into the parking lot. Ducking under the yellow crime scene tape, he approached Kono and Chin. "What did you find?"

Kono pointed to a set of tire tracks at the side of the store. "We didn't find anything at the apartment. But since Danny offered to bring beer, it makes sense he would have stopped some place close to his apartment to pick it up. We started from there, retraced his likely steps,and stopped at two other stores that carry liquor before we came here. These tire marks match the tread on the Camaro and we found blood in several spots. It looks like he was attacked here then somehow managed to drive home." Pointing to two places on the ground, she continued. "Charlie Fong is going to hurry the results and see if it matches Danny blood type."

Suddenly a police officer came around the back corner of the store holding a worn baseball bat. "I almost missed this since its getting dark. It was lying in the field behind the store," he told them, "and there are stains on it in several places that look like they could be blood."

Chin noticed Kono give an involuntary shiver. "Okay, get that over to Charlie at the lab so he can run some tests." Turning to Kono, Chin said laid his hand on her arm. "We'll find who ever did this to him, Kono. And Danny's tough, determined and he has Grace. He's not going to be checking out anytime soon as long as he knows she needs him."

Steve's face turned dark when he saw the bat. "Yeah, we'll find them alright and when we do..." he said leaving the threat unfinished. "Hey, it's been a long day. Let HPD finish up here and the two of you head home for some food and rest. I'm going to go home myself for a while."

Kono and Chin looked at him in surprise. "Look, I didn't want to leave him alone, but the doctor said he was going to send Danny down for another CT and MRI test later. Danny won't even be in his room for several hours." Steve explained. "I'm going back up first thing in the morning though."

"Hey Steve, what did Rachel say?" Chin asked.

"She didn't answer her phone. It just went to voice mail. I didn't want to tell her what happened like that so I asked her to call as soon as possible. There is one thing I want to take care of, for Danny." Steve said. "Sometime tomorrow I want to get the Camaro cleaned up. Danny would be really upset the way it looks now."

"Okay, HPD has finished processing it. I'll drop you off tomorrow." Kono told him. As everyone headed towards their vehicles, Chin called back. "And phone us immediately if you hear anything, otherwise we'll see you in the morning."

Steve drove slowly home. The stress of the day was finally catching up to him . As he neared the exit for the hospital, he almost turned in but remembering the doctor's request he resolved to get some rest, then go in early. He felt guilty about leaving Danny there alone, but had to agree that he wouldn't be any use to him just sitting in an empty room waiting.

Hours later, Danny was back after having another round of tests. The technician and doctor noted that there was more swelling around the spinal column, most noticeably around the neck and upper back areas. Doctor Una yawned as he read the results. "Even with the swelling, his breathing is slightly better. Hopefully sometime in the morning we can remove the ventilator." he said to Kelly, the night nurse in charge of Danny. I'm off shift in a few minutes, but have the day staff let me know immediately if there are any changes."

At seven in the morning, Steve arrived. "Sir, I think you're a few hours early yet for visiting anybody." a disapproving voice from the nursing station told him.

Flashing his badge, he replied "Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Five-0. I'm Detective William's partner. Doctor Una knows I planned on being here early, hopefully before Danny woke up. How is he doing?"

"Well Commander, we're just doing shift change and reviewing patient's charts so if you can give us a few minutes..." the nurse whose name was Betty replied. "Oh well," she said her voice softening, "I suppose it won't hurt if you go on in."

Steve flashed a brief grin as he said thank you and entered the room. Danny didn't look as pale as he had the afternoon before, but he was still on the ventilator. Silent and motionless, Steve wasn't used to seeing his normally energetic friend this still and it was unsettling. He moved to the bedside and slid his hand around Danny's giving it a gentle squeeze. "Hey Danno, when are you going to wake up? Let's see those baby blues. It's much too quiet around here. You know, I'll never admit I said this when you wake up, but I miss the noise." Hoping for a reply, he squeezed again a little harder as if that would wake Danny up.

Nurse Betty walked in with several charts. "You can see he's still on the vent, but the doctor is hoping we can remove that sometime later this morning. He has a fever of 101.3 and is on antibiotics, pain medication and an anti-inflammatory for swelling. There is a note that several times the night nurse thought he showed signs of waking up. Doctor Una isn't scheduled to come in until this afternoon, but Doctor Michael should arrive within the hour and can talk to you then.

Steve pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down, picking Danny's hand up again. "Well Danno, looks like we're going to be waiting awhile." Pulling out his phone, he scrolled through messages looking to see if Rachel had tried to contact him. Frowning when he didn't see her number, he made a note to call her again and if nothing else to drive over to the Edward's house.

Thirty minutes later he was startled by a slight movement and noticed that Danny's hand twitched. "That's it Danny, come on, wake up." Steve encouraged, but Danny didn't move again and stubbornly stayed unconscious.

"Commander McGarrett?" Betty stuck her head inside the door, "We have a fresh pot of coffee if you would like to come get a cup." she told him.

Steve smiled at her and immediately rose. "That would be great." he said following her out to the nurse's station. Steve walked towards the staff lounge that she pointed at. When he came back with a steaming cup, he stopped at the desk and started to ask if she knew what time the doctor might arrive. Suddenly, an alarm sounded and the light above Danny's door started flashing red. Betty, along with several other nurses rushed into the room with Steve right behind them. Looking at the bed, he saw that Danny was awake. Staring straight ahead, one hand was clawing at his throat and the other was held out in front of him as if he were trying to protect himself.

Danny felt like he was floating. He was becoming aware of faint noises that held no meaning. Once he imagined he heard Steve's voice, but couldn't focus on the words and the sound faded off. He drifted back and forth between unconsciousness and his body trying to wake up. A short time later, as he was slowly becoming more alert, he dimly recalled intense pain. Endeavoring to take a breath, he began to panic when he realized he couldn't breathe.

Frightened, Danny reached towards his throat and attempted to sit up, but as he moved a loud alarm sounded, startling him. Forcing open his eyes, everything looked unfocused and dark. Not understanding where he was, he reached out. Desperately trying to breathe, his throat felt obstructed. He heard voices near, but in his terror was unable to comprehend what was going on.

"He's fighting the ventilator and is having a stress attack!" Betty told the other nurse who came into the room with her. "Get a doctor and we have to sedate him before he does damage to his throat."

Steve quickly moved closer to the bed. "No! Danny, calm down! It's alright, you're in the hospital. Calm down!" he insisted again while grasping the hand Danny held out before him. But as Steve touched his hand, Danny jerked violently and started choking.

Startled when someone grabbed his hand, Danny snatched it back and attempted to get away . Just then the other nurse rushed back in with a syringe and handed it to Betty who immediately pushed the contents into the IV port. Moments later as the drug entered his blood stream he felt incredibly tired. Desperately trying to fight falling back into the dark void, he struggled to move, but was held down by a pair of strong hands. He thought he heard a familiar, reassuring voice telling him calm down, that everything was alright. Having no choice but to give in to the sedation, he once again descended into blackness.


	7. Ch 6

6.

Moments later, Danny slumped back on the pillow once again unconscious. A doctor hurried into the room and read over the chart that Betty handed him. Glancing up, he frowned to see Steve standing on the other side of the bed. "I need you to leave the room immediately." he ordered. Steve looked at his name tag and noticed this was Doctor Michael, the one he had waited for.

"Doctor Michael, this is the head of Five-0, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. He's Detective Williams's partner." Betty told him.

"I don't care if he's the governor, I need him out of here." Michales replied sternly. "Look, I realize you're worried about your friend, but we have to remove the ventilator tube and I need to check out his injuries and see if he's done any new damage moving around. Betty?" the doctor said pointedly.

Betty touched Steve's arm. "Come on. Please wait outside. It shouldn't be too long."

Steve nodded in agreement and slowly stepped back towards the door. The doctor spoke again, more kindly this time. "Since he's trying to breathe on his own, we're going to remove the ventilator. As he's been sedated, he'll probably be under till mid morning and even then he might not be coherent. Why don't you go downstairs to the cafeteria for something to eat, then check back in about two or three hours? I know it's hard, but try not to worry. We're doing everything for him that we can."

Betty gently squeezed his arm consolingly as Steve turned and left the room. Moving over to a row of chairs, he sat down heavily and rested his head against the wall. Breathing deep with his eyes closed, he was aware that his hands were shaking. Just then, the elevator pinged announcing it's arrival. As the doors opened, Chin and Kono stepped out. Spotting Steve and noticing how worried he looked they rushed over fearing the worst.

"Steve? What's happened? Is Danny alright?" Kono asked quickly.

"It's okay Kono. He's in his room." he said nodding at the closed-door. "He woke up, but had a panic attack so they sedated him. They were afraid he was going to hurt himself thrashing around. The doctor is getting ready to remove the ventilator tube now." Steve replied. "You know, there was something about him that seemed odd, but everything was happening so fast."

"So how long do they expect him to be out? We haven't even been able to sit with him." Kono complained. "I don't care if he doesn't know we're here, I'll feel better if I'm in the same room with him."

Steve frowned. "I know what you mean. They told me mid morning. How about if you drop me off at his place and I'll take the Camaro to get cleaned up. You two go over and see if Fong has anything yet. And check with HPD on any progress they've made, then I'll meet you back here later."

With another look at the closed-door, Steve stood up and headed towards the elevator with Chin and Kono following. After leaving his truck at HQ, Steve jumped in Chin's Traverse. Once they arrived at Danny's apartment, he went inside. Stopping inside the door, he gazed at the discarded plastic bags and other items left scattered on the floor that the paramedics had left. As he picked them up to throw away, he knew the image of his friend laying on the floor barely breathing would always stay with him.

Steve pulled a small overnight bag out of the closet and placed items in it that he knew Danny would appreciate having. After closing and locking the door, he walked to the Camaro. Hoping to arrive back at the hospital before Danny woke again, he headed the silver car towards a clean up shop.

But while Steve was hurrying to get things done, Danny was already starting to stir. Surprised when she noticed Danny's breathing and heart rate increase, Betty commented on it to her coworker. "That's odd. I didn't think he'd be waking up for another thirty minutes or so." she said. "Could you please page Doctor Michael to come here?" she asked as she hurried towards the room.

Slowly waking up, Danny felt groggy. His head was pounding and he felt nauseous. Trying to swallow, his throat was sore and without even moving his back ached. Familiar with the constant bleeping of the monitoring devices he knew he was in the hospital. He knew from experience that the bright lights in the room would make his headache even worse so he slowly opened his eyes, thankful to find the room was dark. Suddenly a woman's voice startled him.

"Detective Williams, you're back with us again. How are you feeling? My name is Betty and I'll be your nurse for several more hours. Do you remember what happened?"

Danny jumped when he felt her hand take his wrist. "I...don't know." he answered his voice hoarse. "Head hurts...dizzy."

"Here, take a sip of water. I know your throat is sore." Betty said holding a glass of water to his lips.

Danny greedily sipped at the water before she took it away. "Thanks. How long...have I been here?" he asked confused. "What time is it? It's dark in here. Could you turn the light on?"

"They are on and it's ten in the morning." she told him. "Wait...can you see me? Can you see anything?" The once steady beeping of the machines monitoring his vital signs started to increase in intensity as scared, Danny slowly shook his head. "I'll get the doctor. Please Detective, try to keep calm." Betty told him hurrying from the room.

Frightened, Danny tried to take a deep breath, only to hiss sharply when his ribs protested. "No, wait. What happened...where are you?" Not hearing a reply, he flipped the blanket off and gritting his teeth against the pain, started to roll towards the side of the bed intending to get up.

"Here, here, none of that now." Doctor Michael admonished as he walked into the room. "Detective Williams, I'm Doctor Michael. Let's get you settled back down so I can look at you."

As the doctor touched Danny's arm, he jerked at the unexpected touch. "It's alright, I didn't mean to startle you, but you need to lay still. You've been unconscious since yesterday morning." Continuing he inquired. "Do you remember what happened?"

Danny thought a moment before replying, his voice gruff. "It's, uh, kind of fuzzy. I was home...no, a store...I think." Frowning he continued. "There was a man...no, two men...I was trying to get up."

"Correct. You have been hit with some sort of object like a pipe or bat. Your back is severely bruised and there are several cracked ribs. We put stitches in the cut on the back of your head. Your left hand also has some broken bones so its been put in a splint. You also have a serious concussion."

Doctor Michael paused a moment. "The nurse tells me you are having problems with your vision. Can you see anything? Any light? Shadows maybe?" The doctor looked worriedly at the monitors.

"Please Detective, try to slow your breathing down. I know you've had a traumatic experience and this isn't what we were expecting, but if you can't calm down we'll have to sedate you again and I really don't want to do that."

Danny made an effort to compose himself. "I can't see anything. Not a thing. What's wrong?" he almost whispered.

"Alright, let me check your eyes." The doctor pulled out his penlight and flashing it into Danny's eyes found no eye movement. "The severe concussion or cerebral contusion is a bruising of the brain. Most concussion patients experience post-concussion syndrome. This can include headaches, memory lapse, dizziness, depression and in some cases affect the vision or sense of smell. The best thing for you to do is to rest and sleep. I believe once the swelling goes down, your eyesight should come back."

"Are you sure? How long?" Danny asked forcing himself to stay still.

"Now it's early. You've just woken up. We need to watch the swelling as it goes down. It could be a week or two, possibly up to a month." Doctor Michael paused. "I know it's upsetting but you need to lay still and try to relax. Rest is the best treatment. I'm going to go confer with Doctor Una. He was the attending when you came in. I'll see you soon."

When the doctor left, Betty took his place at the side of the bed and arranged the blanket. "Would you like some more water, Detective?" When Danny barely nodded, she picked up the glass and moved towards him. But as she touched his hand Danny jumped. "Oh I'm sorry. I did it again. I know this is stressful."

After he had taken several sips of water, Danny closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Betty had been a nurse for a long time and could already see the early signs of withdrawal. "Your partner will be here soon." she told him trying to be cheerful. "He'll be happy that you're finally awake."

When Danny didn't comment she continued. "When he gets here, I'll send him right in."

"No." Danny said in a low voice.

"What? Now Detective, he's your friend and he's very worried about you..." Betty started to say.

"I said no." Danny replied in a flat voice. "I don't want to see him. I don't want to see anyone. I don't want anybody to know. Just...please, leave me alone." Danny told her firmly struggling to control his emotions.

Betty knew better than to try to persuade her patient. He needed time to process what was happening. "Alright, he'll be disappointed but I'll tell him you're sleeping." Touching Danny's arm, she felt terrible when she startled him again. "You try to get some rest and I'll be back to check on you soon." Quietly she turned off the light and softly pulled the door partway shut leaving Danny alone.


	8. Ch 7

Many thanks to Irene Claire for reading these chapters over. Also thanks for the reviews!

* * *

7.

Doctor Michael was standing at the nurse's station completing his notes when Betty approached.

"Doctor, he's refusing to see anyone and has requested that no information be released about his condition." she told him.

Frowning the doctor replied, "I was afraid of that but usually its the same reaction most patients have for several days." Looking at the computer screen they could see Danny's heart rate and blood pressure were rising. "I'm going to prescribe something to help him get some sleep. Stress certainly won't help him."

Danny heard Betty leave the room. Keeping his head turned to the side, he lifted a hand and wiped at a stray tear that was starting to form. He ached everywhere and he knew he would heal, but losing his sight was terrifying. What if the doctor was wrong and it didn't return? What would he do about his career? Oh god...Grace. He would never see his daughter's beautiful face again.

And Rachel? How would she feel about him now? If Rachel walked away again then he'd have to depend on others to bring Grace for the few visits they had together. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice speaking loudly outside the room.

"What do you mean I can't go in?" Steve was trying to keep his voice down, but was not doing a very good job.

"Detective Williams is sleeping again and needs his rest." Betty tried explaining to the anxious man.

"Again? You mean he was awake and nobody called? When was this?" Steve demanded.

"Um, he woke up a short while ago, but due to his injuries he needs rest more than he needs visitors. He's sleeping now and probably will be for a while. Please, Commander, he's in good hands." Betty said in a pleading tone.

"Well if he's sleeping, it won't hurt if I just sit in the room with him. I'll be quiet and won't disturb him." Steve said turning towards the room Danny was in.

Doctor Michael was standing at the elevator waiting to enter when he heard the argument. "Commander McGarrett, I need to speak frankly with you. Please, over here." he said motioning towards the waiting room. As Steve hesitated, the doctor laid his hand on Steve's arm. "Please, I need to explain a few things." Nodding curtly, Steve followed and sat down.

"What's going on? You're trying to keep me from seeing Danny and I want to know why. Is he worse?"

"When a patient makes his wishes known, about their medical condition or visitors, as long as they are alert and aware of what they are saying, we have to respect that. Detective Williams has requested that no medical information be released and he also doesn't want to see anyone." Doctor Michael said gently.

"Wait a second. You're saying Danny doesn't want anybody to see him? Why? What's wrong?" Steve asked confused in a voice filled with worry.

"I'm sorry." Doctor Michael told him. "The patient has made his request and neither I nor any of the medical staff can release any information."

"But I'm listed as his next of kin." Steve replied. "Doctor, if something is seriously wrong..."

"I know you are upset and I wish I could confide in you, but I can't. You'll just have to be patient and hope that he changes his mind in the next few days."

"A few days? Dammit! What is wrong? Is he going to be alright?" Steve pleaded.

"Again, I'm sorry." Doctor Michael said firmly. "Please respect his wishes. He needs rest and quiet so he can start healing."

"Wait! As the victim of an assault, I need to interview him for details so we can catch the people responsible." Steve argued.

"Nice try, but an officer from HPD will have to do it." the doctor replied. "Just give him a little time."

Steve tried his last trick. "Doctor, I could call Governor Denning."

"Yes, you could and my answer to him would be the same. Now come on Commander, hopefully in a day or two he'll change his mind." The doctor got up and walked away, leaving Steve sitting in the chair stunned.

Finally getting up, he looked at Danny's room as he slowly walked towards the elevator. Noticing Betty was watching him, he made a request. "Please...you've got my number. If he changes his mind, would you please call right away no matter what time it is?"

"I will Commander. And I'm sorry." Betty replied looking at him sympathetically. Waiting until the elevator door shut, she walked into Danny's room and stood at the end of the bed.

"Did...did Steve leave?" Danny asked her softly. "Yes and as you probably heard, he wasn't very happy. He was very hurt when we told him you didn't want to see anyone. Commander McGarrett, and the rest of your team, are very worried about you. They were here almost the entire day yesterday." Betty told him.

"When a patient requests no medical information be released, we have to respect that, but it scares a patient's family and friends badly. It's very stressful for them also. He asked us to call if you change your mind." Betty moved to the side of the bed and reached for the IV port as she spoke. "Now the doctor wants you to rest and has prescribed something to help you relax."

"No, I don't want it! I don't want to sleep anymore." Danny replied firmly.

"Sorry, Detective, doctor's orders. Now don't fight it. You need the rest so your body can start to mend. This will also help your headache. I'll check on you later." Betty told him.

Danny shifted slightly and groaned when his back protested. The physical pain he could handle because he knew it would fade away. But not being able to see again? He was blind and didn't know if his sight would return or not. How would he cope? He felt terrible for treating Steve like that but he needed time to himself now. He didn't want his Five 0 family to know he couldn't see. He didn't want their pity. He just wanted to be left alone.

His thoughts turned again to Grace. If his sight didn't come back he wouldn't be able to take her to football games, the beach or even drive them to Kamekona's for her favorite shaved ice. Wait! What if she would be embarrassed being seen with him?

As the drugs flooded his system, and he started to fall asleep, his last thought was since he didn't have any family here, he would probably have to go home, back to Jersey.

Later that afternoon Steve walked into 5-0's office his face stormy and barely glanced at Chin and Kono as he stepped towards his office.

"Hey, Boss. How's Danny doing? We were getting ready to head to the hospital. " Kono asked as he passed.

Steve kept walking but stopped when he reached his office door. "I don't know. Don't bother going up. He refuses to see anyone and the doctor won't release any information."

"What? What do you mean he doesn't want to see anyone?" Chin sat the cup of coffee he'd been drinking down as he spoke. "Did he know you were there?"

Turning around, Steve faced the other two. "I'm sure he knew I was there, but the doctor told me Danny specifically said he didn't want anyone to see him. Apparently he woke up earlier and the doctor had already been in with him. I have no idea what his condition is or if there are complications."

"Well, what about Rachel? Have you talked to her yet? Maybe the hospital tried to contact her?" Chin questioned.

"No, I called and it want to voice mail again so I drove over there. The maid said they left a few days ago for Disneyland and wasn't sure if they were going to be gone a week or two." Steve said.

"Hmmm... Funny that Danny didn't say anything about that." Chin mused.

"Steve, that's not like Danny. Maybe it's the meds they've got him on?." Kono questioned hearing the worried and hurt tone in Steve's voice.

"I don't know Kono. I'll call the nurse tonight to see if he's changed his mind." Steve answered. "Did you two find anything out yet?"

"Charlie Fong called and said the baseball bat is the weapon. Danny's blood is on it but he didn't find any clean prints. They must have worn gloves. Likewise on the Camaro. There weren't any fingerprints other than Danny's and yours. The surveillance camera at the store was at the wrong angle. Because he parked at the side of the building all you can see is the front end of the car." Chin said.

"We haven't found any witnesses yet either." Kono supplied. "Since they were painting the parking lines, the store wasn't very busy. There were a few footprints, but seeing as how it's a market, and how many people stop there..."

"Dead ends. Alright, you two take off for the rest of the day. We'll start again with fresh eyes tomorrow." Steve told them.

But Kono hesitated. "What do you think is wrong, Steve? Why would he say he doesn't want to see us?"

"I don't know Kono, but I'm going to find out." Steve promised.


	9. Ch 8

8.

Early in the morning three days later, Danny lay still with his eyes shut. He wanted to open them but was afraid. It was just easier to keep them closed than to see nothing. Even though the doctors thought his eyesight would return, they also had warned him of the possibility that he might have problems with his vision. If they thought this information would help him relax, it wasn't working.

They moved him two days earlier down a floor to a private room where the nurses, though kind, were not as patient with his mood swings as Betty had been.

Danny swore that on the first day one woman who sounded very young, seemed to delight in startling him by grasping his arm or leg when she quietly came near. After one such incident, Danny jumped and without thinking, threw a punch at the unsuspecting recipient when his arm was suddenly grabbed. Landing what ended up being a colorful bruise on the offending woman, she hadn't been back.

The evening nurse had complained to the doctor that once again Danny hadn't eaten his meal which prompted the doctor to threaten a longer hospital stay along with a feeding tube. He also wasn't sleeping much, but was getting very good at pretending by just laying there with his eyes closed all the time.

His mind refused to take a break. Thoughts kept going round and round keeping him from resting. There would be no way he could do his job. "_What? Stop or I'll shoot? Yeah and maybe I ca__n hit a barn wall, if someone points my hand at the barn",_ he thought sadly. He loved being part of Five-0. Of course he hadn't felt that way a few years ago when Steve hijacked him away from HPD to become his partner but it turned out the best thing in his career that had happened.

Danny missed his friends terribly. Part of him wanted pulled tight into a comforting hug and told everything would be alright. And although he knew they would be there to help, Steve, Chin and Kono all had their own lives and he didn't want them to feel obligated. He knew all it would take for them to be with him was to ask the nurse to call Steve.

Miserably, Danny wondered who Steve would choose to become his next partner. God, thinking about that really hurt. They'd grown very close and the idea that he would no longer be sitting in the passenger seat complaining about how Steve drove his car was disconcerting. His car... What would he need his beloved Camaro for? Certainly not to take Grace to the beach. Right then he decided he would sign the title over to Steve. Danny believed that Steve secretly loved the car almost as much as he did.

And then there was Rachel. What would she do now? She always hated his job and just when it appeared they would be back together; now what could he offer her? She'd begged him to get into a different line of work, but he was a cop and couldn't see himself doing anything else.

Thinking about Rachel made him curious if she had tried to call. He had no idea where his phone was and the nurses hadn't mentioned her trying to visit. Normally he called Gracie every day and wondered how Rachel had explained the lack of phone calls to her.

How he would be able to support her and Grace? He would never ask her to get a job to be the sole provider. What else could he do? Thinking hard, he drew a blank. Any type of schooling for a new career would take time. Feeling defeated he made a decision. He loved Rachel but would not become a worry to her; that relationship was over. It didn't make him happy, but at least if she decided to stay with Stan, his money would take care of both her and Grace.

He thought about his teammates again. It was painful when he thought about not working besides them every day. He knew they were wondering why he refused to see them.

Steve hadn't come back and Danny didn't blame him. He regretted hurting his best friend but didn't want to hear the pity in his voice. Or in any of their voices.

Two days ago Kono and Chin stopped by but had been stopped at the nurse's station. Kono went so far as to call his name out loudly and then tried coaxing him into letting them in. But Danny stubbornly stayed silent with his face turned away. He was relieved when Chin finally persuaded Kono to leave. He refused to burden any of them either.

No, the only solution he could come up with would be to go back to New Jersey. Hawaii was his home now, but his parents would want him to move back in where they could help. His heart ached at the thought of not being able to be with Grace.

One thing he tried not to think about were the two men that ambushed him. Now when his mind drifted back to the moments of the attack, he was filled with an intense rage. Somehow, someday they were going to pay for doing this and for what he had lost as a result.

Exhausted, Danny felt drowsy and almost didn't hear the small squeak of the door hinge. Instantly alert, he strained his ears as he could _feel_ the presence of someone in the room. At least that part of being a detective hadn't deserted him he thought.

"Who's there?" he asked quietly. When no one replied he spoke louder and more insistent. "Answer me. Now! Who is it?"

Suddenly the partly closed-door opened wider and the nurse stuck her head in the room. "Detective Williams, is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah. I thought I heard something. I'm good." Danny replied.

"Did you ever get any sleep? You do such a good job of pretending that sometimes we can't tell if you're awake or not." The nurse crossed the room to stand at his side. Straightening the covers she reminded him, "They'll be coming for you this morning to do another MRI. Doctor Michael said that if everything looks alright, you might be released in the next day or so. Won't it be nice to get back home?"

"Yeah. It'll be just wonderful." he replied suddenly depressed at the thought of being home by himself.

Leaving the room, she pulled the door partway closed and Danny relaxed a little believing he had imagined the noise. He was so uptight and jumpy. Yesterday while sitting in a chair, he had knocked a glass of water out of a nurse's hand when she touched him before he realized how close she was.

Home… That brought up a whole bunch of new issues for him to think about. How was he going to get there? "_I suppose I can always call a cab",_ he thought wondering where his wallet was. Was there even any food in the place? A social worker had come in to tell him about various services that helped the blind, but he would need a sighted person to figure out where to start.

Several minutes later, he was startled when he heard a slight creak coming from the chair that sat next to the bed.

"Okay," he said softly while turning his head towards the noise. "I know you're there." Seconds later his instincts told him who it was. "Steve." Danny said in a flat tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Danno. Why am I here? Silly question, isn't it? Where else do you think I'd be?" When Danny didn't reply, Steve continued quietly. "I've been out of my mind worrying about you. We all have. What's with this nonsense refusing to see anyone?" Steve questioned while laying his hand on Danny's arm. He pulled his hand back when Danny jumped at the contact.

"I uh, just...didn't want you guys hanging around wasting your time. No sense in anyone just sitting around here waiting. You've got other things to do." Danny said turning his face back towards the ceiling.

"Danny, there isn't anything more important. Why would you think I...that we wouldn't be concerned or want to be here with you?" Steve asked confused.

Danny stubbornly stayed still with his eyes tightly closed.

"Hey, come on. We're worried. The doctor wouldn't tell us anything. Please talk to me. The least you can do is look at me." Steve tried.

The blue eyes that Steve had waited to see snapped opened dark with anger. "Look at you? Look at you, he says." Danny spat out. "Why? I can't see you. I can't see anything."

Steve was shocked into silence for a moment. This was not anything he could have imagined. "Danny…I'm…" Reaching over to squeeze Danny's hand, he regained control of his voice. "What does the doctor say?".

Danny jumped again at the touch but didn't pull away. "Hell, I don't know." he replied sounding irritated. Realizing Steve didn't deserve his anger, he sighed. Throwing his arm over his eyes Danny apologized. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I don't mean to take it out on you. No... he said it's possible in a few weeks I'll be able to see again, but he warned that there is always a chance it won't or I'll have problems with my vision. What if..." Danny started to say.

Steve cut him off quickly. "Danny, don't even go there. We'll handle it, if it comes to that. What about other injuries?"

"Cracked ribs, bruises, my hand in a splint and a constant headache..." Danny replied. "Basically sore from the waist up. They think the concussion is causing the blindness by pushing against the optic nerves."

"Did they say when you can go home?" Steve asked.

Suddenly the door swung open wide and the light came on. "I would say tomorrow." Doctor Michael told them as he came into the room. "Good morning, Danny...Commander McGarrett. I was under the impression that Detective Williams wanted privacy?"

"It's okay doc. He would have found a way to ninja sneak in here soon or later." Danny replied quickly.

"Alright then." Doctor Michael replied. "Detective, we're going to take you down in a few minutes for some tests. If everything looks satisfactory, I can release you tomorrow morning as long as you promise to relax and get some rest. I'm serious about that. You need some where quiet so you can recover. Will there be anybody at your home to help you?"

"Yes, I'll be there. He's coming to my house." Steve quickly announced before Danny could say anything. "I've got the spare bedroom already set up." he said speaking to Danny.

Danny looked over towards his voice. "Steve, you don't have to do that. I'll be okay at home." Danny hesitated a moment before continuing. "I'm sure Mrs. Kelly from next door won't mind looking in." he said referring to his friendly elderly neighbor.

"No, you're coming home with me." Steve said in a voice that left little for discussion. "Danny, we still haven't found out who did this. Your not safe until we find them. You wouldn't want to put Mrs. Kelly in any danger, would you?" Steve asked knowing that would make Danny give in.

"That's low Steve. You know I would never do anything to put her in danger. Alright, you win. I'll stay at your place." Danny answered. "And...thanks."

"Fine. That's settled then. We'll be back in a few minutes to get you Detective." the doctor said exiting the room.

"Steve, I'm sorry. I... I was wrong to shut you, Chin and Kono out. I just wanted to hide from everyone. I don't want to be a burden to you or anyone else."

"Hey, what are partners for?" Steve said quietly. "And as far as being a burden? Never Danno."


	10. Ch 9

Thanks to all who keep reading and leaving reviews. More thanks to Irene Claire for re-reading what I changed after she had already read it once (or twice or three times). This chapter deals with depression.

* * *

9.

A week later, Danny was trying to relax on the couch at Steve's house. The television was on a baseball game but he wasn't paying any attention to it. The doctor had spoken to Steve about mood swings that patients would often show after traumatic experiences. So far Danny had gone from acting cheerful to angry then halfway back to almost civil; but now he was definitely depressed and very angry.

Chin and Kono had arrived several hours earlier for a dinner and to watch the game. While trying to cheer Danny up, the atmosphere had become tense and Danny quiet.

When Kono gently remarked halfway through supper that Danny had hardly eaten anything, he slammed his fork down on the table.

"Sorry mom. I'll try to do better next time." he snarled before shoving the chair back and slowly walking into the living room.

At Chin and Kono's shocked expression, Steve motioned for them to follow him outside to the lanai. "Sorry, I should have warned you that he's liable to explode at the smallest things. I understand how upset he is, but there have been a few times in the last week that I wanted to punch him. The doctor said its normal for him to be angry and it might be awhile before we see _our_ Danny again."

"It's just that he's lost so much weight..." Kono said obviously upset. "I certainly didn't mean to upset him."

"Kono, he's not mad at you. He's just upset at everything right now." Steve said trying to calm her. "He hasn't seen Grace since it happened and I asked him yesterday if he wanted me to call Rachel and ask if she could come over. You should have seen him then."

Steve frowned remembering. Danny had already told him several times before that he didn't want Grace to see him this way. When Steve pressed the matter, Danny had flown into a rage. "You've heard of temper tantrums? I spent an hour picking up M&M's after he threw a bowl full of them on the floor. I'm just glad it was a plastic bowl and not glass."

"I understand he's worried but all this stress isn't helping him heal." Chin remarked.

"In addition to basically just picking at his food, he's also not sleeping well. I've looked in a few times at night to find him just standing at the window. Or I can hear him pacing around the room. And I can barely get him to go outside." Steve told them.

Chin shook his head. "This isn't good. He's really withdrawn. Come on, let's go back in and everyone try to stick to a subject that won't set him off."

Once inside, Kono and Steve cleared the table while Chin went out to sit near Danny. Things started off well, but then Chin hit a nerve when he casually commented about a lead they were trying to follow and asked for more information about that night.

"NO!" Taking a deep breath, Danny started again trying to gain control of his temper. "No. Chin, I don't want to talk about it."

Frustrated, Chin used a persuasive tone. "Danny, we basically have nothing to go on. Try to remember. Is there anything you might have missed when you talked to Duke? Are you sure there were two men? Did they say anything that might help point us in the right direction?"

Danny cringed at Chin's words; because yes he remembered. Sargent Duke Lukela, who was a friend to the entire team, was the one who went to the hospital to question Danny. During the interview, when he asked if either of the men had said anything, Danny hesitated as he tried to recall their voices.

"Oh, you mean like the one that kept saying 'hit him again?'" Danny said coldly. Feeling guilty since Duke was only trying to help, he apologized. "Sorry... Yes one of them said something. It was..." Scowling, he rubbed his hands on the sheets while he thought. Slowly he remembered the words he had heard.

_'She's not yours'._ Danny frowned when the meaning became clear. Rachel? This had something to do with Rachel. Had Stan found out and would he go so far as to have him beaten? Danny decided that this would be something he had to keep to himself since he didn't want to drag her into it.

"Sorry Duke, I've tried and I just can't recall what it was. It's all still rather foggy. But if I remember, I'll call you." Danny had told him.

Steve and Kono had hurried into the room when they heard the raised voice. Hearing Chin's question, the need to find the assailants made Kono forget the suggestion to keep the conversation light.

"Yeah, brah, don't you want us to catch these guys? Come on Danny, you can't say you want them to get off after what they did?" Kono then tried a new approach. "Would you want Grace to keep quiet if something ever happened to her?"

At his daughter's name left Kono's lips, Danny slumped back. Two weeks. It'd been two weeks since he saw Grace or Rachel. He knew they were back on the island but Danny told Steve he didn't want to see Grace. If he was honest with himself, he needed his daughter but he didn't want to scare her.

He had spoken to her on the phone and every time she pleaded _'when Danno?'_ he would always respond with a simple '_soon Monkey.'_ Yesterday Steve again had offered to pick Grace up and when Danny thought about his reaction, he cringed in embarrassment.

In his mind he again saw the image of a hundred colorful candies flying through the air and Steve's shocked silence. As Danny heard Steve begin to pick them up, he knelt on the floor, ashamed and felt for the small round objects. Hearing a crunching noise under Danny's knees, Steve said quietly, "_I've got this."_ Getting up, Danny slowly walked towards the staircase, wincing every time he heard another candy pulverized under his feet.

Steve had spoken to Rachel about Danny and his injuries. Danny talked to her once behind closed doors and wasn't surprised to hear she had decided to stay with Stan. Despite his earlier resolve to end their relationship, part of him was still hopeful they'd be together. Now he felt bitter and wondered what Stan had bribed her with or more likely she had just played with his emotions once again.

What Danny didn't know was that Rachel had overheard a telephone call between Stan and an unknown person while they were in California.

When they arrived she had attempted to call Danny but Stan would have an excuse for her to hang up before the call could connect. First he said Grace was hungry and they needed to go down to the hotel dining room. Later that night, he took the phone out of her hand and led her to the balcony overlooking the pool where he poured her a glass of wine. The next day they left early for Disneyland and didn't get back until later that night. He always seemed to have something for them to do.

Stan didn't want Rachel using the phone but she caught him on it several times. Going back to their suite to get an extra pool towel for Grace, Rachel walked quietly to the partly closed bedroom door. Stan was talking and after hearing snatches of the one-sided conversation which included Danny's name being mentioned several times, she knew something had happened.

Straining to hear, she heard Stan's surprised '_he's alive then_? _...didn't finish the job ...incompetent clowns"._ Stan had caught her eaves-dropping. But when she demanded to know if Danny was alright, Stan just shrugged.

"That was...an associate calling with news. Wiliams had an unfortunate accident. A mugging, I think." Looking at her intently he continued. "You know Rachel, things could have been so much worse for him. Aren't you glad we're happily married and I can look after you and Grace? Thank God, she wasn't with him when he was, err, mugged." Pausing he added in a voice that left no doubt to what he meant, "I would hate for anything to happen to her." And when Stan looked at her with the barest hint of a smile on his face, she knew he'd found out about her and Danny.

Rachel was terrified. Obviously he'd had Danny beaten up. How badly he was hurt she didn't know but he was alive. Her first instinct was to call Steve, but the underlying threat against Grace stopped her. Danny would never forgive her if she did anything to put their daughter in danger. Sadly she realized she was trapped in a relationship that if she was honest with herself, she never truly wanted in the first place.

"Look," Danny abruptly spoke through gritted teeth. "it was probably just some punks out having some fun. Drop it would you?"

"Guys?" Steve said sharply, motioning to Chin and Kono. "Just leave it for now."

"Yeah...well we've got to get going." Chin announced.

As the cousins said their goodbye, Danny gave a half-hearted wave towards the door.

"You know, for as much attention you pay to them when they're here, they might as well be invisible." Steve scolded cringing when he realized the word he used.

"That's good Steve. Great choice of words." Danny growled out nastily. "I just... I just want to be left alone." Abruptly he got to his feet. "Fine. So what do you want me to do? Play cards? Comment about who just stole second base? I've got it! I'll balance my checkbook." Danny said breathing harder as his hand unconsciously went to his still sore side. "Don't you get it? It's been almost two weeks and I still can't see anything."

"Now the doctor said the swelling was going down, though not as fast as they wanted." Steve replied trying to calm his friend down. "You've just got to relax and give it more time."

"More time? Yeah..and then what? Go out on a case with you to look for suspects?" Putting a hand out in front of him, Danny carefully started towards the staircase. "Face it Steve, I'm done. I quit! Go find yourself a new partner."

Steve's jaw dropped. He knew Danny was depressed, but he didn't realize until this moment how much. He watched as Danny stumbled but caught himself halfway up the stairs.

Gathering Danny's medications and a glass of water, Steve followed him a few minutes later. He found Danny standing in the darkened bedroom facing the open window . A gentle breeze ruffled the curtains and a low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

Flipping on the light as he came in, Steve tried to control his own anger. "Yeah that's right. I'll just go out and replace you like nothing ever mattered." he said sharply. "In case you've forgotten, and as you use to remind me, we're still partners." Taking a deep breath, he softened his voice. "Hell Danny, I'm closer to you than I am to my sister. So I'm not going to dump you or turn my back just because you can't see. And if your eyesight doesn't come back... well, you don't have to worry. You can stay here with me." Changing his tone he pleaded, "Danno, you've just got to give this more time."

Defeated, Danny slumped his shoulders. "Steve, they beat me with a baseball bat. I tried, but they had me down before I knew what was happening. Now they're out there and I'm left jumping at every little noise I hear." Stepping back from the window, Danny lowered himself on to the side of the bed.

Seconds ticked by in silence before Danny added softly, "What good am I? I can't even find my badge to give back to you. "

Steve sat down next to him and putting his hand on Danny's shoulder wondered what he could say that would help his friend other than the obvious; that he hoped that his eyesight returned soon.


	11. Ch 10

Round 2. I love where Danny gives Steve brief heart failure. Thanks again for all the reviews!

* * *

10.

The next afternoon, Steve drove Danny back to the hospital for an MRI that had been previously scheduled. On the way home, he mentioned that he had ordered a takeout pizza while Danny was having the test done. Pulling the truck to a stop, he got out and shut the door. "I'll be out in just a minute and no, I didn't order anything with pineapple on it." Noticing the slight smile on Danny's face, he walked off grinning.

As Danny waited for Steve to come back, a car pulled in several parking spots away. Looking over a take out menu, the occupants argued over what the were going to order, when the passenger slapped the driver on the arm. "Hey, look over there. Do you see who I see?" he asked.

"What? Where?" the driver questioned. Looking through his closed window, he spotted Danny waiting in the blue Silverado. "Yeah, isn't that our friend? You know, the one who likes to bust up marriages?"

"That's him alright. Doesn't really look any worse for wear either." Brent Brown, the passenger said.

The driver, Dave Wall agreed. "Ah, you know, if we got rid of him permanently, maybe my friend would be so grateful that he'd give us a nice bonus."

"I don't know." Brent mused. "I didn't realize until later that he was a cop. You should have told me that at the beginning.

Dave frowned at him. "What? You losing your nerve now?"

Brent glared back at Dave. "No, he's not only is he a cop, but a member of Five-0."

Waiting patiently, they watched when Steve came back towards the truck. When the men started to drive off, Dave spontaneously turned the key, pulling into traffic. Following several cars behind, they trailed the Silverado until it pulled into Steve's driveway. Discreetly stopping half a block away, they watched as the driver got out then waited for Danny. The two men slowly walked into the house carrying their dinner. "Ahh...so that's where he's at." Brent observed. After waiting a few moments, they drove off discussing their plans.

After arriving home, Steve gathered paper plates along with two beers and moved into the living room where the pizza waited. Danny grabbed the television remote and after pushing several buttons, the local news came on.

"Good. I was afraid we'd miss the beginning." he said.

"Wait a minute. How did you know that the news was just about to start?" Steve glanced at the screen puzzled.

"The ice cream truck." Danny said distractedly as he felt for the lid of the pizza box.

"Huh? What do you mean the ice cream truck?" Steve asked staring at him.

"Well, every other day, the ice cream truck comes down the road just about the time the news is getting ready to start." Danny explained patiently as he folded his slice of pizza in half. "It's out there now. Can't you hear it?"

Right then, the soft tinkling of music was heard in the distance. "Danny, that's... no, I'd never noticed it before." Steve said amazed. "Here, the doc said you can have one."

Steve put the cold beer in Danny's outstretched hand and grinned when Danny sighed happily after taking that first drink.

"Mmm, that's good." Danny took another sip, then slowly lowered the bottle. "I've missed this, Steve." he said seriously. "The after work beer and pizza nights. I didn't mean to be such an ass."

"It's alright, Danny. I understand how hard this is for you." Steve replied quietly. "They promised to call in a day or two with the results of this test and then we'll go from there."

"You know, if things don't turn out the way... Hell, if my eyesight doesn't return, I'm probably going to go home to Jersey." Danny said bluntly.

"What are you talking about? What about Grace?" Steve asked dumbfounded. "Why would you go back there when you've got a home here?"

"Well, it'd just be easier. My folks and sisters would be there to help me. What am I going to do? It's not like I'm going to be driving to the office everyday." Pausing, Danny remembered something.

"By the way, I want you to have the Camaro. I'll sign the title over but you've got to promise to take care of her. And I do not want to hear about it if you ever wrap that beautiful silver body around a tree in one of your high-speed chases." After taking a sip of beer, Danny continued. "Oh, you'd better start thinking about who you might want as new partner. And none of this going solo stuff either."

Steve had just taken a drink and choked when he heard what Danny was saying. "Whoa, whoa. Back up a minute. I think you're getting way ahead of yourself there." Steve replied. "First off, there is a very good chance that you're going to be able to see again. I know from where you sit, it's hard waiting, but the doctor didn't think this was going to be permanent." Picking up his own beer, Steve added, "Besides, what can your parents help you do that Chin, Kono and I can't?"

"Well, first, you guys have to work everyday. You've all got your own lives and..." Danny began before Steve cut him off.

"And what? You think you're going to need a babysitter twenty-four seven?" Steve snorted. Then becoming serious he added, "Danny, if it ends up that you can't see, you'll adjust. And Kono, Chin and I will be there to help you along." Waiting a second, he added with a chuckle, "But if it'll make you feel better, I'll still take the car. Now eat your pizza before it gets any colder."

As Danny reached down to pick up another slice, Steve heard him mutter fondly, "Neanderthal..."

The next morning, Steve picked up his keys to leave for work, after once again questioning Danny if he would be alright alone. "Come on, Danny. Just come to the office for a few hours. Getting out will be good for you."

"Yeah, and what would you want me do? Play with the smart table? Chin would love that. Oh, I know. Maybe I could sharpen pencils." Danny said with his usual bite. Taking a deep breath, he waved his hand. "Go, just go already. I'll be fine. I promise not to cook any gourmet meals while you're gone or take any long walks along the beach. It sounds like it's still raining anyway."

Remembering how he had treated the cousins several days earlier he added, "Hey, tell Chin and Kono hello, would you? Maybe they could come over one night for a pizza?"

Several hours after Steve had left, Danny lay on the couch with the television on. Abruptly he noticed a brief glimmer of light; seconds later it was gone. He had noticed it off and on a few times the day before. He held his breath and stared hard at the screen praying for it to return. When nothing else happened he sighed wondering if it was real or maybe just a trick his mind was playing on him because he wanted to see so badly.

A knock at the front door startled him. Getting up, he carefully walked over and put his hand on the door knob. But before reaching for the lock, he hesitated. "Who's there?" he questioned.

"Uh, delivery. I've got a package, but you need to sign for it." Brent said.

"Yeah, would you hurry up and open the door? We just need a signature." Dave demanded. "It's raining out here."

Danny froze. He'd heard that voice before. All of a sudden it came to him. That was the voice that kept repeating _'hit him again'_ . Startled he moved back. But when he bumped into a small table in his haste to get away, it rocked hard and a vase tumbled off it. As it hit the floor and smashed into pieces, one of the voices outside said _'let's get him.' _

Danny turned and once in the kitchen, felt around on the counter where he knew his cell phone lay. Finding it, he felt the buttons before pushing a familiar one. "Come on, come on..." he pleaded.

Steve was laughing when he answered. "Hey Danno. I'm gone a few hours and you miss me already? You should hear the joke Chin was telling us..."

"Steve!" Danny interrupted. "Where's my gun?" he whispered quickly.

"Your gun? What the hell do you want with your gun?" Steve questioned loudly, pulling his keys out of his pocket as he hurried towards the door.

Chin and Kono looked at him and then each other. Following behind, Kono immediately called HPD to dispatch a unit to Steve's house as Chin pulled his own keys out of his pocket.

"Danny, what do you want your gun for?" Steve repeated in a panicked voice as he ran down the stairs with the cousins behind.

"They're here. The two guys. Steve...they're at your front door!" Danny said bumping into a chair as he headed towards the back entrance. Arriving at the door, he ran his hand over the surface feeling for the lock.

"I'm on my way buddy. Kono called HPD so a unit should be there any minute." The roar of the Silverado's motor sounded and sirens blared as Steve gunned it out of the parking lot. "Stay with me Danny. What's going on now?"

Suddenly Danny swore. "Damn, they're breaking open the front door. I gotta get out of here."

Danny pulled open the door to the lanai and stumbled as he stepped outside. Gripping the phone, his finger hit the speaker button on the side but as he tripped going down the steps, it fell out of his hand. Hitting the soft grass, the phone stayed on.

Seconds later, Steve could hear a voice yelling, _'he's out here!' _as footsteps pounded down the wooden steps into the yard.

Danny slipped on the grass made slick by the rain and fell to his knees as he tried to negotiate the back yard. Getting up and turning around when he heard the two men behind him, he stood still waiting and listening.

"Hey, Detective, we thought you might need a get well visit. You know, we didn't really do the job right the first time, so we figured we'd finish it now. Our friend will be much happier if he doesn't have to deal with you any longer." Brent drawled.

Danny heard whispering. Straining his ears he heard one of the men moving to his left. As he tipped his head trying to pick up noises he suddenly heard laughter.

"Hey, he's blind. He can't see us. This is going to be a piece of cake, Dave. Come on smart guy, see if you can find me." Brent teased.

All the anger that Danny had been feeling surged forth. Focusing on the voice in front of him, with a low growl he charged, taking both felons by surprise. Barreling into his target, Brent fell to the ground with Danny on top of him. Wasting no time, Danny sat up and fists clenched tight began hitting the body under him. His healing ribs were forgotten as adrenalin pumped through his veins. Landing a lucky punch on Brent's nose, Danny heard the sound of bone breaking.

Abruptly Danny felt his arm being grabbed from behind and a sharp pain on the side of his head knocked him dazed to the ground. Dave slowly put the gun back in his belt. "There, that ought to slow you down for a minute." Holding his hand out to Brent, he added "I certainly didn't expect that."

Steve was straining to hear the voices which had moved away from the phone. Without warning he heard a distinct '_UMPFFF_' as another other one swore. Hearing the distinct sound of fist hitting flesh, first Steve was afraid of what they were doing to Danny, but then a panicky voice pleaded '_get him off me._'

"_Get 'em Danno!"_ Steve thought proudly. But the next words he heard were threatening. He pushed his foot on the accelerator cursing the heavy lunch time traffic which was driving slower due to the rain.

"He broke my noise!" Brent whined sounding like a small child. Advancing towards Danny, Brent reached down and grabbed Danny's arm. "You're going to pay for that. I just wish we had more time to make you suffer a bit longer."

Looking around Dave had an idea. "Brent, take him to the water. I spotted a key hanging inside next to the door. We're going for a boat ride."


	12. Ch 11

Sorry for the delay. A nasty cold had me in bed for several days. Once again, thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. You guys are great!

* * *

11.

As he drove, Steve heard Danny's faint moan and felt helpless as the voices moved away from where the phone lay. Not wanting to disconnect the call, he prayed that someone from HPD had been close to his home when Kono had called. Sirens blaring, he swerved around a slower moving driver and barely had time to swing the truck back into his lane again to avoid the heavy traffic coming towards him.

Danny heard the sound of the waves getting closer and struggled trying to free himself. Jerking free from Brent, he hesitated not certain which direction to run, but a strong hand grabbed his shoulder before he could decide.

"Don't even think about it. You're not going anywhere but into that boat. I ought to just kill you now and be done with it." Brent growled as he pulled out his gun.

Danny froze when he heard the distinct sound of the hammer being pulled back and felt the muzzle of the gun touching his chest. Holding his breath, he waited for the moment when he would meet his death. But before Brent could carry out his threat, Dave joined them and grabbed hold of Danny's other arm.

"You idiot...put that away." Dave ordered. "What's wrong with you? You shoot him now and it'll attract more attention."

The two men tightened their grip and pulled Danny forcefully towards the water. Brent laughed when Danny tripped and almost fell as they dragged him down the newly constructed wooden dock that he, Steve and Chin had built one weekend. Finally reaching the end, one of the men shoved his back as he was pushed on Steve's motorboat. Landing hard he winced when he landed on his side in the bottom of the boat.

The two criminals climbed on board with Dave taking the controls. Although stunned and struggling to breathe, Danny pushed himself into a sitting position leaning back against the side. The rain had turned into a light mist and he reached up to wipe his face against the dampness. Not expecting it, he jumped when his wrist was grabbed in a painful grasp.

"Oh, you are so gonna pay for breaking my nose. I'm going to enjoy shooting you and then watching you bleed out, real slow like." Brent promised shaking Danny's arm.

Dave was looking puzzled at the controls. Turning the key, after several tries, the motor roared to life. Untying the lines, Brent glanced towards him. "Hey! You do know how to drive this thing, right?"

Hesitating a few seconds, Dave answered. "Uh, sure...I mean how hard can it be?"

As the boat began to move away from the dock, both thugs stared at each other when they heard sirens coming from the front of the house.

Dave panicked at the sound, turning back to look at Brent. "We don't want them to catch us holding him. He's a cop for god sakes." Rubbing his hand over his forehead, he made a quick decision. "When I give the signal, throw him over the side. If that doesn't finish him off, we'll find a way to take care of him later."

Alarmed, Danny could only wonder how would he be able to find his way back to shore? Fighting back fear, he realized the boat was still traveling straight. But abruptly, as if Dave knew what he was thinking, it cut to the right and spun in a wide circle. Then without warning the bow-rider stopped, rocking hard as the engine idled.

Brent grabbed his arms roughly as he felt himself being pulled to his feet. For a moment, Danny thought he saw faint flickers of light but before he could be sure he felt a hard shove in the middle of his chest. Arms flailing he hit the gunwale, falling backwards over the side into the cool Pacific ocean.

Sinking a few feet down, Danny waited not wanting to surface until he heard the sound of the motor being revved up as the boat sped off. Finally breaking the rough surface, he took a huge gulp of air and started to tread water. _"Which way is the shore?"_ he wondered trying not to panic. Picking a direction, he swam several yards before he wavered then stopped. _"What if this isn't the right way?"_ Turning around he realized the hopelessness of his situation.

Knowing Steve had been on the way, he kept treading water but eventually exhaustion set in. Slipping under the water once again, Danny tiredly fought his way back to the surface. His bruised back and healing ribs throbbed and he knew he didn't have the energy to stay afloat much longer.

"_Maybe this is how it's supposed to end instead of getting shot in some dirty warehouse."_ Danny thought weakly. His thoughts turned muddled and he found it hard to remember to move his arms and legs.

Sinking below the water, he barely kicked back to the top and coughed out the salty water that had entered his nose and mouth. He knew the next time he went under would be his last. Suddenly the image of his daughter's smiling face appeared before him. _Grace._ Her name brought tears to Danny's eyes and as he started to sink below the turbulent water, he whispered out loud, "I'm sorry, Monkey."

The tires on the Silverado screeched to a halt as Steve jumped from the cab. Running around the house towards the backyard, Steve could hear the motor on his boat firing up along with sirens getting closer. Hoping Kono had also dispatched an ambulance he detoured towards the garage and grabbed a pair of binoculars hanging on the wall. Then sprinting towards the water he peeled off his shirt as he ran.

His newly acquired boat was racing wildly not far from shore. Looking through the binoculars, Steve could only see two dark-haired people on board. Not knowing if Danny was laying on the floor he kept tracking the boat's progress. Familiar with this area, Steve knew they needed to be in deeper water to avoid disaster.

Fearing the worst, he was still stunned moments later when after hitting a shallow breakwater, the nineteen foot boat flipped on its side and violently threw the two occupants out. Frantically Steve scanned the water but not seeing anyone else, he turned his attention to the area in front of his house and finally spotted Danny a half a mile out. Even as he yanked off his shoes and started into the water, Danny's head disappeared only to come back up several long seconds later. Hearing another siren arrive, he quickly glanced back and spotted Kono and Chin coming around the corner of the house.

Hesitating, he yelled Chin's name and pointed towards the smoking wreckage. As Chin veered off, Kono raced towards him intending to help rescue Danny.

Pinpointing the place where his partner was, Steve knew it would only take a few minutes to swim out to his location. Steve quickly arrived at the spot he'd last seen Danny, but he had disappeared. Taking a deep breath, Steve's training automatically took over. Diving deep he finally spotted Danny's limp body slowly sinking towards the bottom. Swimming to his friend, he noticed the slack mouth and closed eyes. '_Nonono...'_ he thought refusing to believe he was too late.

Grabbing Danny around the chest, he kicked hard propelling them both to the surface. Treading water, Steve squeezed hard from behind trying to force water out of Danny's lungs. Then flipping Danny over, he managed several rescue breaths. Finally Steve swam quickly for shore towing Danny.

Looking up, he spotted Kono as she swam to meet him. Seeing Steve needed no help, she still stayed close. "You're almost there, boss and an ambulance should arrive any moment." she said.

As they approached the beach, Steve and Kono each took an arm pulling Danny onshore. Seeing he wasn't breathing, Steve shook his head. "You aren't doing this to us, Danny." he told the unconscious man.

Placing him on his back, Kono started mouth to mouth resuscitation until Danny started coughing. Rolling him gently on his side, Steve rubbed his back as Danny coughed up seawater. Just then two paramedics hurried to their side and started setting up equipment.

The next few minutes were a blur to Steve as he watched his friend being readied for transport. Steve climbed in the back of the ambulance after Danny was placed inside.

On the way to the hospital, the medic had just completed a new blood pressure reading, then noticing Steve was dripping on the floor, tossed him a towel. From the back of his mind, suddenly Steve remembered a soaked Danny saying _'book me a towel.'_

Glancing up at Steve's worried face, he commented on Danny's condition. "Vitals are getting stronger and lungs sound better. I think he's going to be fine."

Steve sighed, relieved to hear the good news. Leaning down he grasped Danny's hand, squeezing it as he spoke. "It's alright Danno. He said you're going to be okay."

Steve felt the pressure on his hand as Danny lightly squeezed back. Seeing that Danny was trying to talk, he leaned closer. Over the sound of the siren as they raced towards the hospital, he made out the faint words that Danny murmured under the oxygen mask. "Grace...need Grace..."


	13. Ch 12

Thank you for all the wonderful comments!

* * *

12.

At the hospital, Steve paced the floor while watching the door Danny disappeared behind. Finally Chin and Kono arrived bringing with them a bag with dry clothing. Retreating into the restroom, Steve changed his clothes while Chin told him what they knew so far.

"They're both dead, Steve." Chin said as Steve stuffed his damp things into the bag. "When your boat flipped one of them was thrown under it and the other on some rocks. He was still alive but died before he could tell me anything. We might never know why they targeted Danny, unless of course he knows and isn't telling us everything."

Steve finished tying his boot then looked up at Chin and nodded. Both men knew Danny was hiding something but weren't sure why he was holding back.

Hearing a knock, several seconds went by before Kono stuck her head into the restroom. "Hey guys, the doctor wants to talk to us." Exiting the room, the two moved to the waiting area where Kono stood beside the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Wells. Detective Williams is being given oxygen and observed for acute respiratory distress syndrome. Luckily his blood oxygen levels are nearing the normal range. We'll watch him the next few hours and if everything looks satisfactory, we can release him.

The three team members looked at each other in relief knowing that Danny would be discharged shortly.

"Doctor, he suffered a severe concussion several weeks ago which has impaired his vision." Steve said. "His eyesight hasn't returned yet even though Doctor Michael thought it would. Is this going to be any kind of set back?"

"I saw the previous injuries in his records. No, this shouldn't present any problems." Doctor Wells flipped a few pages on his tablet and started reading. "Matter of fact, I doubt they called yet since the results were just posted earlier today, but the last MRI showed the swelling has dissipated quite a bit from when the previous test was done."

After the doctor walked off, Chin put his hand on Steve's arm. "Hey, I'm going back to your place and check with Duke to see if they've found anything else. He said he'd call somebody to repair your front door. Oh, and you're going to need to call your insurance company and tell them about the boat."

Kono agreed. "Yeah boss, the SS Ammo Dump doesn't look like anything I'd want to go boating in anymore." she said trying to lighten the mood.

Steve gave her a slight grin. "Alright, you two head back there. I'll stick around here for Danny. When the doctor says he can leave we'll head back to my place."

After they had left, Steve stopped at the nurse's station and received the room number. Walking past the vending machines, he stopped and purchased a cup of coffee. Deciding what Danny requested in the ambulance would be the best medicine he could receive, he pulled out his phone speaking briefly to the person on the other end. Ending the conversation, he headed down the hallway to Danny's room.

Danny felt groggy and was struggling to stay awake when Steve came in. A pretty nurse smiled and said in a low voice, "He's almost asleep. The rest will be good for him."

"Go to sleep Danno." Steve said quietly resting his hand on Danny's arm. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Danny gave a slight nod and gave up his battle to stay awake. His blue eyes closed as his body relaxed and gave in to the exhaustion he was feeling.

Several hours later, Danny woke to whispering. Focusing on the voices, the soft sound of a giggling girl filled the room. "Monkey?" he inquired. Hearing a gasp, then running footsteps, he suddenly had an armful of Grace as she carefully climbed on the bed to snuggle close.

"Oh Danno, I didn't think you'd ever wake up." she said. "I've missed you so much!"

"I know baby, I missed you too." Danny answered holding her tightly, wishing he could see her.

"Mom said you got hurt and can't see anything." Grace said her arms around his neck. "But Danno, I don't care if you can't see, I just want to be with you."

Danny blinked back the wetness he felt welling up in his eyes. Hugging Grace tighter he told her, "It was wrong of me to stay away from you, Grace. I just didn't want to scare you."

"It's alright Daddy." Grace answered pulling back slightly. "When we go places, I'll hold your hand to keep you from running into things and I'm sure Uncle Steve will drive us anywhere we want to go."

Danny pulled her back into a hug. Swallowing down tears, he was afraid to trust his voice to answer. Hugging him fiercely, Grace finally sat up and began to tell him all the things he'd missed in the past few weeks. Father and daughter talked quietly for fifteen minutes before another voice spoke up.

"Daniel, how are you feeling?" Rachel asked startling him.

"Oh...Rachel, I didn't know you were there." Danny replied. His voice turned a little cooler as he answered her sarcastically. "I'm doing better considering I've been used for batting practice and today almost drowned."

At Grace's gasp, Danny realized what he had said. "No, no Grace. Baby, it's alright. It wasn't really like that." Murmuring into her ear, Grace finally calmed.

Determined to not repeat his earlier mistake, Danny took a moment before he replied. Running his fingers through Grace's long hair he continued. "I'm really surprised you're here alone. Is Stan here?"

"No...no, he's not here. Well, I mean he's downstairs waiting. Danny, when Steve called I...well, I wanted to bring Grace by to see you." Rachel said talking quickly. "Grace, can I please speak to your father for a moment? Maybe you could go out in the hall and tell Steve that your father is awake now."

After Grace gave him another long hug and said goodbye, Rachel walked over and quietly shut the door. Moving back to the side of the bed she laid her hand gently over Danny's before he pulled away from her.

"Danny, I'm so sorry about what happened. I didn't know about it until the day before we came home. I lost my phone and well...I just couldn't call. Do the doctors think your eyesight will return?" Rachel asked.

"They think...hope so." Danny said coldly. A few seconds of silence went by. "So what happened, Rachel? I thought you were leaving Stan. What about us? We were going to be a family again. What happened to change your mind? Or am I just that much of a chump to think you were serious about us?"

"Oh Danny...you're just going to have to believe me that I was going to leave him. But things changed. When you got hurt...it's just too dangerous."

The anger that Danny felt disappeared when he heard the underlying love and concern in her voice. Knowing that he'd lost her once more, he couldn't help reaching out for her hand. "Rachel, we can make it work. We'll be together, the three of us. I love you." he told her.

"Danny, don't. Please, I can't. I...I just can't risk anything happening to Grace. Or to you again." Rachel added softly as tears filled her eyes. "It won't work anymore."

Picking up on her words, Danny frowned. "I don't understand, why would you say that about Grace?" he asked sitting up. "What happened? Tell me Rachel. I know something's wrong."

Abruptly, the door opened Stan's voice filled the room. "Rachel, are you ready? We really have to leave. Now. Hello Danny, sorry about your...accident. I hope you'll be up and around soon." The door clicked shut on his words.

"Yeah, thanks Stan." Danny spat out. Suddenly he remembered the warning he received. _'She's not yours.' _ Lowering his voice he began again asking quietly, "Rachel, is he forcing you to stay with him? Has he threatened you or Grace? Is that what's going on? I need to know, Rach. If he's threatening you, I'll..."

The noise of the heart monitor suddenly started increasing in volume. "No..calm down, Danny. Everything is alright. I just, well I just need to stay with Stan. Danny, I really have to go. I'm sorry." Leaning down, she kissed his cheek, "You know, I'll always care about you. But please, it has to be this way."

As her heels clicked across the floor to the door, he heard her quietly start to cry. "Rachel..." he called but there was no reply as the door opened and she left.

"Sorry buddy, she's gone." Steve said as he came into the room. Moving next to the bed, he laid his hand on Danny's shoulder wondering what to say or if Danny would tell him to leave.

Making a decision, Danny realized he needed to tell Steve everything. "Steve, please go close the door and then sit down." Listening to Steve's footsteps cross the room then return he leaned back on the pillow.

"I owe you an apology. I've got some explaining to do." Sighing he continued. "You've been really patient with me over the last few weeks and I've treated you, and Chin and Kono like crap. I'm so sorry. It's not like any of this was your fault." Hesitating a moment he turned his head away slightly. "I've never felt so angry...and helpless. I just don't know what I'm going to do if..."

Steve cut him off. "Danny, before you say anything else, the doctor in the ER told me earlier that the swelling is almost gone. You've just got to give it a little more time." Pausing a moment he added, "You know, you sounded like you were holding your own there earlier."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Danny questioned.

"Your phone. It was on speaker and I heard quite a bit before they got the drop on you. I'll tell you partner, I was so proud of you when that guy said you broke his nose."

"Yeah, I got so mad at his taunting since I couldn't see them that I just rushed the guy. He wasn't expecting it so I managed to get a few good punches in. What happened? Did they get away?" Danny questioned.

"No, they're dead. Wait a minute and I'll explain." Steve said grabbing Danny's hand which raised in a pre-rant. "I arrived just after they were pulling away from the dock. When I got to the water, they'd already pushed you over the side, but I didn't know that. They were moving along the shore and hit the breakwater a few houses down. The boat flipped and threw them out. When I spotted you I swam out, but you'd already gone under by then."

Taking a deep breath, Steve continued. "God Danny, you took ten years off of my life when you called asking for your gun. You've been so depressed lately and...well I just couldn't imagine why you'd be asking for it."

"Sorry, Steve. But when I recognized their voices at the door all I could think about was I needed it to protect myself." Danny told him.

"Wait, hold on a second. What do you mean you recognized their voices? I thought you couldn't remember them saying anything." Steve said scowling.

"Well, I wasn't totally honest with you about the attack either." Danny said. "I guess there's a few things I need to tell you." Starting at the beginning, he told Steve about meeting Rachel and their plans to re-marry once she divorced Stan. "That's over now though." he said sadly. "She said it'd be better if she stays with him. I think he's threatening her and she's protecting Grace by staying with him, but unless I can get her to tell me different..."

"Man, I'm sorry Danny. I know how much you want your family back. But you still haven't told me how you recognized their voices?" Steve pressed.

"When I was down, one of them kept kicking me. Right before I blacked out, one of them said they had a message for me. The message was _'she's not yours'_ . I didn't remember it at first and when I did, I didn't say anything because I really didn't want to drag Rachel into it. Besides, since I can't see, it's not like I have any proof to what they looked like."

"And now it doesn't look good. Both the men are dead and unless Chin and Kono can come up with something that ties them to Stan..." Steve trailed off.

"Look, as a cop, I know I was wrong not to say anything. Rachel and I were getting back together and I didn't want her involved. Plus I didn't want Grace to hear anything about it. And now it sounds like Rachel might be staying there so nobody else gets hurt." Danny hesitated before continuing. "Steve, I want you to promise that you won't say anything about this to anyone, especially Chin and Kono. I can't do much the way things are now, but if…no when, my sight returns I'll try to find out if Stan is behind all this."

"I don't like it Danny. If it is Stan, he tried once and what's to stop him from trying again?" Steve replied. "I'll keep quiet, but only if you promise that you'll let me help you catch him."

"That, my friend, is a promise. And it's not like he's going anywhere. I don't want Rachel or Grace around him but I can't protect them now. Rachel won't let anything happen to Grace so they should be okay for now. And when my sight comes back, Stan's going to know what it's like to feel my fist in his face." Danny was quiet for a moment. "Now, please go find out how soon I can get out of here?"

"Alright, I'll go track down a doctor." Steve said pleased that Danny sounded more like his old self.

"And Danno, I've got something for you." Reaching into his pocket, Steve pulled out a familiar object. Grabbing Danny's hand and turning it over, Steve laid it on his palm then watched with a smile as Danny's fingers closed tightly around his badge.


	14. Ch 13

Sorry I didn't post this sooner. I opened this chapter and thought it was complete. I guess it was in my head but I hadn't typed it up yet. Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Irene Claire, for reading this like 10 times after I kept adding to it. And thanks for everyone who's still reading and leaving reviews.

* * *

13.

Two days later, Danny was standing in the kitchen opening what he hoped was an orange soda that he'd left on the counter earlier that day. Glancing up, he was suddenly startled to see a faint glow where he knew the window would be. Putting the can down carefully and thinking this was another mirage, he shut his eyes tightly then counted to ten. Opening them slowly, he was positive he saw very shadowy images that looked like something moving. Could it be the branches of the bush outside the window?

Excitedly he turned and pulled open the refrigerator door. Yes, he was positive he could see a faint glow and some smudged shaped things inside. Shutting the door then reopening it, he shouted a resounding _'YES!'_ when the dim light appeared again.

Wanting to tell somebody, he grabbed the phone to call Steve but before the call connected he hung up. Praying this wasn't a fluke and this would be all he'd have, he decided to wait and see what the next few hours would bring. Danny picked up his drink and moved back to the couch.

Closing his eyes, he would wait a few minutes then glance at the television delighted to see fuzzy movements on the screen. Finally getting up to wander around the rooms, he peered at various items smiling as their shapes came more into focus. Later, squinting at the still blurry red numbers on the microwave, he knew Steve would be home soon. As he heard the Silverado pulling in the driveway he grabbed Steve a beer.

"Daniel? Where are you?" Steve yelled as he opened the front door. Danny had seemed calmer since he'd seen Grace and more like his old self after they came back from the hospital, but Steve was getting worried that perhaps the doctor's predictions had been wrong.

"I guess if it happens, it happens, Babe." Danny had told him that night after they'd returned home. "I was so worried what Grace would think, but she didn't seem scared at all. If she's not, then I guess I can accept whatever the outcome is." Sadly he said, "I may never be able to work as a detective again, but I'll bet there are some things I could help with," he added with a chuckle, "like voice recognition maybe?"

"Kitchen." Danny yelled back. Handing Steve the opened beer as he came into the room he made an effort not to grin like a clown. Not only was he deliriously happy that his eyesight had returned, but Steve was a sight to behold. Splotches of mud splattered his shirt and pants. "How was your day, Steven? Blow anything up?" Danny turned towards the window to keep from laughing.

"Oh it was a really ugly day. Be glad you weren't there. The stupid suspects we were chasing decided to do some off-road driving through Peacock Flats. With the rain we've had lately, they ended up stuck in a two foot deep hole and then decided to run for it." Steve said disgusted. "Poor Chin slipped and landed flat on his face. I think I've still got mud in my ears."

Turning around Danny glanced at Steve. Then moving towards the refrigerator, he opened the door and reached for a soda. "Well you've got mud in your hair so I wouldn't be surprised where else it's at."

Steve lifted the bottle and had it halfway to his lips before Danny's words registered. "Wait, what did you just say?" Running his hand over his head he felt pieces of dried mud. "How did you..." Suddenly a huge smile lit Steve's face. "You can see!"

Grabbing Danny in a brief hug he shouted, "This is fantastic! When did it happen? God Danny, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not perfect yet and some things are still a little hazy. Over the last few days I've noticed brief specks of light, but I wasn't sure if maybe it was just my imagination. Then earlier today it didn't seem as dark and I started seeing shapes. It's been getting better as the day went on." Danny explained. "I started to call you, but was worried I was jumping the gun a little."

Taking a breath, Danny asked, "Steve, would you please call the doctor and see if they can get me in tomorrow?"

"I'll call the doctor now. Chin and Kono will want to know the good news too. And what about Grace? Are you going to call her?" Steve asked while pulling out his phone.

"I think I'll tell Grace tomorrow after I see the doctor. I want to hear what he says first." Danny replied.

After Steve left a message with the doctor's answering service, he dialed Chin.

"Steve, what's up?" Chin answered sounding like he was on speaker phone.

"Hey Chin, I have great news! Danny's eyesight is returning!" Suddenly a loud pitched squeal sounded. Laughing Steve continued. "Well I was going to ask you where Kono was but I think she just answered that." After relating what Danny had told him, he hung up.

"This calls for a celebration. What say we go to Teddy's Bigger Burgers and I'll buy?" Steve offered. "You certainly could stand to gain a few pounds so I promise I won't make any of my clogged arteries comments."

Laughing, Danny agreed and the two men left. Normally Danny didn't wear sunglasses but he pulled a pair out of the glove box claiming the bright light was giving him a headache. While eating, Steve related what he had found out about the two men who attacked Danny.

"Both of them had records. Brent Brown had arrest records in petty theft, a car jacking, and assault. The other guy was Dave Wall. His record was similar but I did find one thing of interest." Steve lowered his voice a little as he continued. "Several years ago he worked a few months for the construction company that Stan's business hires to build the hotels here.

"That is interesting. Tell me you didn't say anything to Kono and Chin." Danny said picking up his burger for another bite.

"No, you asked me not to. I told them that I'd look into this and they could help HPD out on a new case they had. But they're suspicious that I pulled them off it. You know them, they'll want to get whoever is behind this as much as I do and I can't guarantee that they won't be checking into it on their own." Steve replied.

"I know. Thanks for keeping it quiet. I'll start looking into it more when I'm back to work. I really don't want to cause Rachel any..." Danny started to say before Steve interrupted.

"Danny, I understand how you want to protect her, but if Stan is behind these attacks then he's got to be brought in. You don't want Grace around him any longer than necessary." Steve said exasperated. A moment of silence went by before he spoke again. "Man, every time I think back to when I found you laying on the floor, I wanted to kill whoever was responsible." Danny noticed that Steve's hand curled into a fist as he spoke.

"No, I don't want my baby girl there, but I don't have custody and I can't just barge in and make accusations before I have solid proof." Danny replied frustrated.

Thinking over what Steve said another thought came to him. "Why did you come over anyway? That morning, I mean?" Danny questioned as he dunked a fry in catsup.

"I wanted to...you know it's not important now." Steve answered hoping Danny would drop the subject.

Unfortunately for Steve, Danny's curiosity was raised. "No, tell me, what did you come over for?"

Glancing around the restaurant, Steve decided to answer truthfully. "Alright, I'll admit it. The reason was to find out what was so damn important that you kept putting me off or making excuses not to meet with the team. I was angry. You didn't show up or call the night before, of course that wasn't your fault, but I wasn't going to leave until you admitted what you were doing. But when I spotted the blood on the Camaro... Danny, I really was afraid of what I'd find when I opened your door."

Danny looked down at his plate and removing a too crisp French fry out of the pile, moved it to the side much to Steve's amusement. He realized his secrecy had hurt Steve's feelings. "I'm sorry. I wasn't really trying to keep it from you. Well...yes I was. But I was afraid that you guys wouldn't understand. I mean Rachel and I have had our share of fireworks." Looking up at his partner with a grin, Danny couldn't help but add, "You know, I'm touched. Admit it, you missed me."

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything." Steve said rolling his eyes and picking up the check.

As the two made their way to the cash register, Danny snatched the bill out of Steve's hand. "I'll pay for you having to put up with me. Consider it reimbursement for those M&M's. Just don't let me tip a fifty instead of a five." he joked.

The next morning, Danny dressed in his favorite blue pinstripe shirt and dark blue slacks. His eyesight had improved while he'd been sleeping and other than a slight headache, he was able to read the words in a magazine that was on the dresser.

He made it to the kitchen before Steve and started a pot of coffee. Several minutes later Steve entered just as he was pouring a cup.

"Well! Look at you." Steve said accepting the steaming cup that Danny held out. "You don't know how nice it is to see the detective again. I'd even accept the tie without giving you any grief."

Danny grinned at Steve's words and picked up a pill bottle. "Yeah, and watch this. It says _'take twice a day with meals; may cause drowsiness.'_

"Damn, Danny. I'm really happy for you." Steve said squeezing Danny's shoulder. "Your appointment is in forty minutes. Drink up and let's leave."

Arriving at the ophthalmologist's office, Danny hesitated when he exited the car and read the doctor's name painted neatly at the entrance to the building. Pointing at the word, he asked, "Doctor Squint? Are you serious?"

"Wasn't my choice, Danno. Doctor Michaels's office is who made the appointment." Steve told him.

Several hours later, which consisted of waiting, then tests, then more waiting and finally talking to the doctor, Danny had been given an all clear to go back to work.

"You vision is almost back to normal." Doctor Squint told them. "You might have some slight headaches in the next week, but just take it easy and don't overdo it. And definitely if you start to experience any eye strain, then stop and rest. The only thing I'd suggest is to leave the driving to someone else for several more days."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Like I ever have a choice? Thanks, doc."

Walking out to the car, Steve had a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Finally I've got my partner back. Let's go to work."

When they arrived at the office, the two cousins were standing at the smart table. As Danny walked in, he was surrounded and given a hug from Kono and a gentle slap on the back by Chin.

"Brah, why didn't you let us know you were coming in today? I would have bought you an entire bag of malasadas." Kono told him.

"Well, first I had to get the doctor's blessing to come back. But seeing that stack of papers sitting on Steve's desk that I'm sure are reports that aren't completed, I'm not sure if I should stay or not." Danny joked as he glanced around. Becoming serious he added, "I needed to come straight with you two." Danny told them.

"Danny, are you sure you want to go into that now?" Steve asked.

"We're a team...a family, and I should have told them, and you, from the start." Danny replied.

After he explained from the beginning about Rachel to Chin and Kono, Danny heaved a large sigh. "So I think Stan has threatened Rachel with Grace's safety and that's why she's not willing to talk to me. What I need is to come up with some connection between Stan, Brent and Dave so I can nail the bastard."

Chin looked at Danny and smiled. "We're already on it, Danny." When Steve frowned at Chin, he shrugged. "Did you really think we'd be able to leave it alone?"

"So far, all we've found is Dave Hall worked for Sea Construction which is the same company that Stan's business hired two years ago to build one of the hotels on the North Shore. We didn't find anything suspicious on Brent. Both are single and neither seem to have any ties to anybody." Kono told them.

"And I already checked Dave's bank records." Chin said. "There isn't anything unusual in the way of large deposits or withdraws that could signify a payoff. Sorry Danny, but so far we haven't been able to link them to Stan."

Danny's shoulders slumped. "Alright, thanks for what you've done so far. I'm going to go start catching up on everything I've missed in the last month, then start looking into their backgrounds a little more."

Several hours later, Steve put his pen down and rolled his shoulders. Glancing towards Danny's office he frowned when he spotted his partner sitting with his head down and hands covering his eyes.

"Didn't the doctor just get done telling you to not over do it?" Steve scolded as he walked into Danny's office. "Come on, time to leave so you can get some rest."

"Amazing how many emails pile up in a month's time." Danny grumbled as he turned off his computer.

The two men walked out to the Camaro and got in. Steve turned the ignition and looked over at Danny. "How about if we just grab a pizza on the way home?"

Danny shook his head no. "We're not going home just yet." he announced. When Steve opened his mouth to protest, Danny pointed at the dashboard clock and smiled. "School just got out."


	15. Ch 14

14.

Stan sat at his desk and signed another check. Looking at the expense report for one of his current projects, he wondered how the job site foreman would explain the disappearance of an expensive welder. Picking up his favorite paperweight, he absently read the printed words as he pulled another sheet of paper from under it and stapled it to the report.

"Incompetent… it's unbelievable." Stan grumbled under his breath. "It's surprising I make any profit."

Needing a stamp, he unlocked one of the bottom drawers and rummaged around. Lifting some papers, he spotted several envelopes lying underneath. Stan picked up the one with the handwritten _D_ on the front and frowned. _"I can't believe I called this idiot."_ Gazing towards the morning paper left on the desk's corner, he picked it up and re-read the small article at the bottom of the front page.

_HPD releases names of two men killed in boating accident. _The article revealed that Dave Wall and Brent Brown had stolen a boat belonging to Steven J. McGarrett, the head of the governor's task force. The had been no mention of Danny's name. Several days earlier Dave had spotted Stan and Rachel shopping and passed a note so Stan knew the two men had planned to finish off the detective.

Sighing, he threw the paper back down. _"At least there isn't any way they can trace them back to me." _he thought. A trusted employee had recommended Dave when Stan made inquiries six months earlier. He was very careful and had only phoned Dave once from the lobby of a hotel in Waikiki. All other correspondence had been brief and in various locations.

Fingering the envelope, he ripped it open and withdrawing a stack of one hundred-dollar bills put all but two back in the drawer, closing then re-locking it again. Just then Rachel walked in the room with a cup of hot tea.

"Here, Stanley, I thought you might like this while you're working?" she asked. Setting the cup down, she turned and started to walk away.

"Rachel, my love, you read my mind." Stan replied. Reaching out his hand, he gestured for her to come back. "Here, I want you to take this money and go buy something nice for you and Grace. Maybe that dress she wanted and the purse you were looking at the other night?"

Rachel smiled as she took the offering. "Stanley, Grace will be so happy. She really wanted that dress. Thank you."

"I just want to give my girls a treat." He said as he kissed her hand.

As Rachel turned to leave, her cell phone rang. Looking down, she couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face. "Hello? Yes, how are you? Oh really? I'm so happy and Grace will be thrilled. Yes, she's here. Of course it's alright if you take her for a while. I really couldn't be any happier for you. We'll see you in a few minutes then."

Stan laid his pen down. "Who was that, Rachel?" he asked feeling his stomach clench.

"That was Danny." Rachel said still smiling. "He's on his way here to see Grace. His vision came back. Isn't that wonderful news?" Turning she left the room calling for her daughter.

Stan looked towards the front window and watched the sleek silver car as it entered the drive. Seconds later, Grace appeared yelling "_Danno!" _as she raced towards her father with Rachel following behind, a happy grin lighting her face. When he saw Danny lifted his daughter in a hug, Stan felt an overwhelming fury.

"Yeah. Wonderful news." He replied scowling to the now empty room. His eyes dropped down to the paperweight again and he read it once more. _If at first you don't succeed, try, try again._

Watching his wife, her ex-husband and his step-daughter out the window, he smiled maliciously. "Just wonderful."

* * *

Thank you for reading and leaving reviews! Sometimes it just takes a little longer to catch those bad guys. Danny will have to watch his back (oh wait - Steve can do that) and keep his eyes open until they can catch Stan. And Stan? He'll be plotting for another way to get rid of his rival.


End file.
